Harry Potter and The Ultimate Betrayal
by Aria Valandriel 195
Summary: Harry is faced with the ultimate decision. Join Voldemort and become an obediant master loving pet or have his friends suffer because he refused. Either way Harry will make the Ultimate Betrayal.HPxLV
1. Midnight Greetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Harry Potter. Everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling; only my ideas for my FanFic belong to me.

_**Broken Hero**_

_It's a hard life_

_That of a hero_

_All around you _

_Loved ones die_

_And the whole world_

_Falls awry_

_It's amusing _

_Darkness bright_

_To kill your loved ones _

_A whole worlds plight._

By: Dark-Angelsan aka Me

**Harry Potter and The Ultimate Betrayal**

**Storyline:**

Harry Potter has just finished the worst year of his life. He was tormented by some insane lady who had taken over Hogwarts, banned from playing Quidditch, and to top it all off he lost his Godfather Sirius Black. Can it get any better? Of course it can! While staying at the Dursley's he gets kidnapped by the Dark Lord! Why? He's not completely sure, but Voldemort wants Harry to join him and the sad thing is, there's not much Harry can do if he wants his friends and loved ones to live.

**Chapter 1: Midnight Greetings**

If you were to ask someone what they thought of Private Drive, Little Whining they would answer with something like;

"Oh, Private Drive? Nice little neighborhood, absolutely normal and crime free."

Or

"Private Drive? Oh it's a lovely place! An absolutely prime spot to raise children."

Yet, what they say is not completely true. Oh, it's a nice spot to raise your children, and it's a nice neighborhood, but it's not exactly crime free and it's defiantly not normal. The one thing that prevents it from being so has everything to do with a single young boy. That boy just so happens to be Harry Potter the boy-who-lived.

He was not known as the boy-who-lived where he lived though (if that makes any sense). He was only known by that name in the wizarding world. Private Drive was completely non-magical except for young Harry, that's what made it impossible for it to be normal. As for it being crime free, well many would condone that starving, abusing, and enslaving a fifteen year old boy would be a crime.

Although Harry had many of these things done to him several times in the beginning of the summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he remained emotionless toward them.

He was unnaturally thin, but besides that his body was well toned and tanned from his long hours working in the yard. His black hair was unruly as always, but his eyes had dimmed from their once radiant brilliance.

Since the death of his Godfather just weeks ago, Harry's friends and loved ones had worried about him, and sent concerned letters to him all the time. Presently Harry was writing a letter to one of his friends, Ron Weasley.

The sound of a quill scratching across the surface of a piece of parchment was extremely loud in the dead silence of Harry's room. He bent diligently over the small scrap of paper that was to be his letter. It was short and sweet for he did not feel like writing long letters anymore.

_Hey Ron,_

_I'm fine, no worries on this end. Can't wait to come over to the Burrow in a few days. Tell everyone hello, and not to worry so much about me._

_Harry_

He looked it over and nodded in approval. It was very small, but he had to make due with only scraps of paper due to the fact that the Dursley's had once again locked his wizarding items in the cupboard under the stairs. They had only allowed Hedwig to fly free so long as Harry promised not to send any letters to his "abnormal" friends.

Fat lot Harry cared about keeping that particular promise! He had broken it as fast as possible and had been writing letters every chance he got to reassure everyone that he was okay and not about to commit suicide. He had just finished tying the rolled up letter to Hedwig's leg when his Aunt Petunia screamed at him up the stairs to come and make lunch.

He hurriedly sent Hedwig on her way before he made his way down to feed his relatives. He endured his Uncles complaints about how he was a lost cause, a disaster, and a bad influence on his "poor baby Dudders." He fried them some lunch and was kept at the stove for a full hour making food over and over because it seemed that _someone_ couldn't get filled off of a banquet.

Harry was just about done cleaning the dishes when Vernon smacked him upside the head and started yelling about how Harry was useless and couldn't cook right, and didn't deserve to have any lunch.

Harry almost growled out that if it wasn't for him the Dursley's would die of starvation because they didn't know how to cook, but he kept his mouth shut and bore it because he knew if he said anything he would receive a much _harsher _punishment.

He went outside to weed the garden like he was told to without saying a word. The sun bore down on him, and by two o'clock he was drenched in sweat. Since he was in the back yard he pealed off his dirty white shirt and sat it on the back steps.

It was almost six by the time Harry completed the yard work and had to go inside to make the Dursley's dinner. He was starving but his stomach no longer growled seeing as he was accustomed to not having much food. He grabbed his shirt and ran inside to take a quick shower. He didn't make it far before a fist connected with his face.

He fell backwards hard and looked dazedly up at his uncle. What had he done now? From what he could make out of his furious Uncles rants it was because he had taken his shirt off.

"No one saw me." Harry muttered through a busted lip. His uncle's face grew red at that. Harry was forcefully grabbed by the arm and dragged to the stairs. He was thrown down at the bottom of the steps as Vernon towered over him.

"Wash all that filth off and make us our dinner, then march right back up there! You will not get anything to eat tonight, or tomorrow for your behavior! I don't want to see your face again after dinner you hear me boy!" he thundered. Harry merely nodded and pulled himself off the floor and up the stairs.

His nose and mouth smarted and Harry realized why when he looked into the bathroom mirror. His uncle had busted his nose and split his bottom lip. Shaking his head he turned on the hot water. Taking a five minute shower (and taking care of his nose and mouth while in it), he dried and dressed quickly before trotting down the stairs to the kitchen.

His aunt sniffed at him as she left to set the table while he gathered all the ingredients to make a meal for seven people when he was only feeding three. He was going to need all the extra to take care of Dudley's and Vernon's appetite. By fifteen till nine Harry was finally done cooking and cleaning all the dishes.

He was ordered to take out the trash as he walked towards the stairs. Sighing tiredly, he turned back around and grabbed the trash bags. He left out the backdoor and went around the house instead of through it. The last time he had done that he had got a beating because Petunia had screamed that he had gotten greasy filth all over her precious carpet when he really hadn't.

By now the sky was dark and the street lamps were lit. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Surveying the street, he quickly disposed of the bags and nervously made his was back to the back door. The whole way Harry felt like he was being watched but he couldn't see anyone around.

With a feeling of dread and unease Harry took the stairs to his room two at a time. Now more than ever did he wish that he had his wand. Turning in early, he tossed and turned for a good hour and a half before he drifted off into a light and disturbed slumber. He hadn't even bothered to change into his pajama's he was so tired.

Harry woke sometime in the middle of the night to the sound of someone banging on the front door frantically. At first Harry thought it was still a part of his dream, but when he heard his Uncle cursing loudly, and his thumping footsteps going down the stairs he became more alert. He sat up in his bed and pushed his covers aside.

Harry's earlier feeling of dread and uneasiness came back as a feeling of a coming horror. He sat frozen on the edge of his bed listening for any sound coming from downstairs. He was not disappointed. Almost immediately he heard the sound of yelling and a loud thump. Silence issued through the house afterwards. Harry stared hard at his door hoping beyond hope that his uncle was not just killed.

His aunt must have heard the commotion because he heard her venture out into the hall along with Dudley right behind her. She was calling out his uncle's name when she screamed. Harry heard another thumping sound, and the sound of his cousin blubbering out pleads for his life. Harry now had no doubt that both his aunt and uncle were killed and that he and his cousin were soon to join them if he didn't do something.

Harry jumped up and ran over to his window; He threw it open and looked down below. He couldn't see anybody so he could only assume that the Death Eaters (because he was _very_ sure by now that that's who they were) were all in the house. He heard his cousin screaming at the top of his lungs and knew that they were torturing him.

Feeling horrible that he wasn't going to his rescue, Harry slipped over the seal right when someone started banging on his door. Thankful that he had some sense to lock the door before he went to bed and lowered himself as far as he could before he had to let go and fall a story. He landed hard on his legs and rolled. He heard his bedroom door break open and silently wondered why they had not just done an unlocking spell.

Not bothering to stand around and find out Harry broke into a run for the woods that bordered Private Drive. They weren't that far away as they were only a few yards back behind the Dursley's home. Harry ran so fast a track star would have been proud, but it didn't last for long. It being pitch black was a very bad factor for him, so he didn't see the hole in the ground until he was already falling. He brought his hands out to block the fall and heard a loud _snap_!

He gave a cry of pain and cradled his wrist to his chest. He struggled to his feet when he saw bobbing lights heading towards him and loud voices. A bright flash of light and a bright green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared above his house before it was set fire to. Harry turned to hobble away from his pursuers. Besides breaking his wrist it seemed that he had twisted his ankle badly. Still he ran on, pain coursed through his body and made his vision fuzzy.

He was almost to the edge of the woods when he heard a popping sound in front of him and before he could stop himself he ran straight into somebody. Blinding pain from his scar on his forehead told him exactly who he had run into and who was currently standing over him.

Lying curled on the ground clutching his wrist to his chest, his vision began to fade. The only thing he made out before he lost consciousness was the face of a young man with blood red eyes bending down over him then everything disappeared into a spiral of darkness.

**Author's Note:** Yay! This is my second HP FanFic! I would like to thank all those who took the time to click on my fic. even if you didn't read it, but you obviously must have if you're reading this. Thank you so much! (sends out hugs and chocolates to all readers and reviewers) Please, _please_ review! It will be much appreciated if you do, I will even accept flames with thanks for reading my story and critiquing it. Next Chapter to come soon as possible.


	2. Trial of Faith

Dark-Angelsan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Harry Potter. Everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling; only my ideas for my FanFic belong to me.

**Chapter 2: Trial of Faith**

Harry jerked awake with a yell. Breathing heavily he became aware of his surroundings and that he was chained up to a wall; his feet barely touching the slimy ground. Panic slowly coursed its way through his body, his breathing coming in gasps. He took gulps of air to try and calm down. After several minutes it seemed to work, and he was able to look around the room he was in more clearly.

He was in a medium sized cell, which did not surprise him. The cell had many dark stains on the walls and floor, Harry didn't want to know what they were but he was pretty sure he knew anyway. There were several other sets of chains along the other walls and he almost puked when he saw a decaying body in one pair. So that was where the awful stench was coming from. He had to look away from the sight in disgust. His arms twitched above his head involuntarily, and a muffled gasp escaped him as he felt bones grinding together unnaturally in his wrist. He was just able to calm his stomach and breathing down when the door to his cell opened. Pain in his scar made him cringe and grit his teeth. He looked up through slitted eyes to see the same man who had been leaning over him walk through the door. It couldn't be; there was no way this could be the snake faced bastard who had been brought back to life just over a year ago.

When Harry's eyes met the man's, his uncertainty vanished. Voldemorts appearance my have changed to that of a man in his late twenty's, but his eyes remained the same; blood-red they stared back at him.

"Hello Harry, I know it's only been a few weeks but it seems that I can't stand not seeing you." Voldemort said in a sarcastic simpering voice. He walked closer to him and Harry had to bite down on his tongue not to make a snide remark and also to keep a scream from erupting from his throat from the pain in his scar. The closer he got the more it felt like his head would split in two.

He wouldn't scream or even speak to the man, no, _monster_ in front of him. He wouldn't give him the joy of a conversation. He rudely looked off to the side when Voldemort stopped in front of him. Even through his defiance he became more aware of the fact that his arms were chained up above his head, with one broken, and that he was extremely vulnerable. He heard Voldemort chuckle lightly.

"It seems I'll have to teach you a few manners, but that can be done by someone else and at a different time. At the moment I would like to discuss your future, and those of a few spare others." He said nonchalant. It was then that several more people walked into the cell. Harry also noticed that not all of them were Death Eaters. His heart stopped when he saw Hermione, Ginny, and surprisingly Draco being pushed into the room.

"You see Harry; I grew tired of this little game that we've been playing over the years. So I decided that instead of killing you I'd rather have you serve me, not as a Death Eater but more like a pet."

Harry's eyes flashed and he almost started screaming insults when he heard the last part, but was silenced (except for a cry of pain) when Voldemort grabbed his chin.

"Now, now Harry, no speaking out of turn." He chided gently.

"I know that you would never become such a lowly thing…without persuasion of course. Now I'm sure that you have noticed that I hold a few of your little companions in my possession. Let's make a Wizard's Contract Harry. I will let you're friends live if you concede to being my pet, and that means you will do as I say at all times, you will not try to escape me, and you will not betray me.

You will be my pet, my slave, and anything else I deem you to be. In return I will let all your friends live, but if you disobey me they will be tortured. What do you say Harry do we have a deal?"

Voldemort asked as he let go of Harry's face and stepped back a few feet lessening the pain in his head. Harry gasped as his hands were suddenly free and he fell to a heap on the floor in front of Voldemorts feet. Pain shot through his ankle at the sudden pressure and shock.

His hatred for the man had increased tenfold in the last five minutes. He looked up through the fringe of his hair at his friends. They didn't appear to be hurt but the girls were in tears. They were looking at Harry with sorrow and pity (something Harry didn't want to see) and at Voldemort with fear and terror. All except Draco of course who seemed to be resigned to his fate.

Confusion flashed across his features as he stared at the young Malfoy. He was of course not a friend of Harry's but his rival. Why he would be here of all places Harry couldn't help but wonder. Wasn't the Dark Lord his master now? Turning his thoughts away from him he focused on his friends who were screaming protests.

"Don't do it Harry! PLEASE!! If you give in the whole Wizarding World is doomed! We can't fight with out you! You're our savior, you have a duty to do!" Screamed Ginny and she would have continued but was slapped upside the head by one of the Death Eaters holding her.

"Harry you know we can take a little pain! We're Gryffindors! We give in to no one! Remember who you are Harry James Potter!" Hermione said defiantly. Harry shot Malfoy a side glance and was met with a shrugged shoulder and an uncaring smirk. Hermione's words rang in his head over and over again.

Smiling at them all, even Malfoy, he looked up at the Dark Lord with renewed defiance, and hatred.

"It's gonna' take a lot more than this to make me give in. Really Tom, and I thought you knew me so well." Harry said mockingly. His smile widened even further when he saw the rage flash across those blood red eyes. He had no time to think before a crucio was thrown at him.

He screamed and twisted on the floor. His wrist and ankle felt ten times worse than the rest of his body. As if instead of blood he had molten lava running through his veins. After what seemed like an eternity the spell was lifted and he was left gasped desperately for air. Over the ringing in his ears he heard the remnants of the Death Eaters laughter in the air.

He was only vaguely aware of Voldemort shifting above him before he heard what once used to be a hated slimy voice but was now a smooth, silky, and deadly tone.

"Take them all to the other cells. You can have a bit of fun with them if you like. Just so long as they are left alive and bodily untouched." He snapped at his followers giving them an extra warning through his eyes when he said '_bodily untouched'_. Harry pushed himself up with his hands so that he was sitting hunched over. He watched through half-lidded eyes as his friends and rival were dragged from the room. Hermione throwing encouraging looks over her shoulder.

_Be brave Harry_ Slipped through his head. He jerked his head up at the intrusion but shook it off as wishful thinking of hearing her voice. Once the door closed it left them in a strained silence. Just Voldemort and him. Not a very good situation.

He glared up defiantly into those crimson eyes that stared back at him with an unknown emotion. Then Voldemort did something that shocked even Harry. He kneeled down so that they were eye to eye. Gently Voldemort took Harry's chin in his hand and stared deeply into his eyes.

"This could all still be avoided Harry. Your friends don't even need to feel one prick of pain if you consent and obey me." Voldemort said in what Harry could only imagine as a caring tone. Not wanting to go through another crucio at the moment Harry just smirked and shook his head. Voldemort smiled coldly at him in return and an odd gleam shone in his eyes. Harry twitched as his scar seared with pain when Voldemort leaned even closer to whisper in his ear.

" They encourage you to fight. They tell you they can take a little pain. But can they _really_ Harry? Have any of them ever experienced a Crucio before? And not only that. I can most assuredly confide in you.

_There are far worse things than just a simple Crucio out there_." He whispered the last part with a relish that made a cold shiver run down Harry's spine.

**Author's Note: **I know this is probably the shortest chapter but I'm almost totally reconstructing this story, so I've had to move things and change things so much, that I just ran out of ideas. RxR!! Thanks!


	3. A Wizard's Contract

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Harry Potter. Everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling; only my ideas for my FanFic belong to me.

**Chapter 3: A Wizard's Contract**

Harry hung from his chains limply. Blood slowly dripping down the side of his face. His scar slowly scabbing back over once more. He had lost track of how long exactly he had been inside this room, and of how many times he had been tortured. Voldemort was the only one who came to him anymore.

It seemed as though the others were forbidden to enter his cell without the express permission of the Dark Lord himself. But of course there was only one form of torture that only Voldemort could give him. All it took was one touch and Harry was screaming. One small touch to a certain scar and Harry couldn't control his body or his mind.

On one occasion he had actually begged for it to stop. He had _begged_ the Dark Lord to stop. It was the first time he had broken. Afterwards, he was so ashamed of what he had done and said to get the pain to stop. He was brought reports of how his friends were faring of which he was both grateful and hateful for. The girls were not tortured as bad as Harry was, but Draco was receiving the same amount of pain.

When he was told of how Draco was doing Voldemort must have seen his confusion on the matter of Draco Malfoy and had simply replied.

" The boy is useless to me. He is being punished for his fathers mistakes as well as his own. He is far too cowardly to be a true Death Eater." After that Harry felt sympathy for the blonde boy who was said to be only a few cells from his own. But what truly haunted Harry were the screams. When he was able to hear them faintly through his cell walls, he knew they were receiving some kind of horrible torture.

The shrill cries of what he recognized as Hermione and Ginny tore at his heart and filled his nightmares to the brink where he could not longer sleep anymore. When he did sleep it was from being unconscious from the pain, and only then did he receive any kind of reprieve. Guilt rode his mind and body. Even Draco's cries shredded his soul.

Harry gingerly shifted in his chains to try and rid himself of his train of thought. He gave a grunt as his still broken wrist sent shocks of intense pain down his whole right side of his body. He mused that if it didn't get fixed soon then it would infect, if it hadn't already, and would probably rot off. He looked up sharply as he heard the clanking of the lock on his door. He furrowed his brow. It was too soon to be a torture session. Voldemort had just left not long ago.

Harry watched in curiosity as his door was opened and indeed Voldemort did enter. Although he was not alone. Being dragged on the floor were the pitiful forms of three people. Although the third form, a young man, attempted to walk but could only stumbled and fall as his captor played with him teasingly. Offering support and then pushing or jerking him around.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized just who these peolpe were. An intense pain filled his chest as he looked at the barely conscious Hermione and Ginny, as well as the struggling Malfoy. He clenched his teeth and looked away in pain. How could he have let this happen? He was brought out of his spiraling misery by the same silky voice that had been speaking to him for several days now.

" Lovely to see you once again Harry. I know I'm a little soon for our next session but there was a pressing matter that needed my attention. You see, my dear Death Eaters have informed me that they are getting quite bored of playing with your little friends. They have asked permission to kill them already. I have been informed that the girls at least will not last much longer. So, I'm leaving the decision to you Harry." Voldemort said with no remorse as he looked stoically into young Harry's tormented emerald eyes. Light flashed in front of Harry's eyes as he heard those words. What did he mean? Of course he would never allow his friends to die! But, there must be some sort of catch. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and he was not disappointed.

" Of course you must agree to my terms. A Wizard's Contract Harry. I will let you're friends live if you concede to being my pet, and that means you will do as I say at all times, you will not try to escape me, and you will not betray me.

You will be my pet, my slave, and anything else I deem you to be. In return I will let all your friends live, but if you disobey me they will be tortured. What do you say Harry do we have a deal? Exactly what I offered you before. Be mine Harry, completely be mine and they will live." He said with a twisted smirk. Harry flinched as the man neared him to the point where their bodies were almost pressed together and pain flared throughout him.

"I will have them healed and treated fairly and comfortably Harry. They will only suffer when you disobey me. Think about it Harry. They will live together. They will have each other to lean on. And when you're especially good, I will give them books, games, and perhaps if I'm feeling charitable, they may send letters to their families." Voldemort whispered soothingly in Harry's ear. It was so tempting. So tempting to agree.

But would that have meant that all the pain the three of them went through was for nothing? Was everything for nothing? Voldemort seemed to sense his lost will. The chains holding him up disappeared and he would have fallen but for the mans arms around his waist holding him to the strong body. Pain coursed throughout him bringing tears to his blurry eyes and he used what little strength he had left to push away from that warmth with his left hand and he fell to the floor on his knees.

He looked down at the ground in defeat. He couldn't let his friends die or suffer for him or because of him any longer. There was nothing he could do to help them except to do what Voldemort wanted and agree to the contract. There was only one thing though that he wanted to make known to him.

"I…I will not kill for you." Harry whispered softly, but he knew that Voldemort had heard him.

"You will not be on the battlefield unless I demand you to be so. Even then you will be under my protection. Now do you agree with the contract?" Voldemort assured him and brought his hand out in front of him.

Harry looked up and stared at it for a moment before he struggled to his feet. He could hear his friend's weak protests but he ignored them and shoved their voices to the background. Hesitantly he stuck his good hand out and shook Voldemort's. He could immediately tell that the contract had been sealed and set in place when a rush of magic sparked up through his arm and settled in his chest. He was surprised at the warmness of his enemy's skin, but mentally berated himself, this was not the time to think about that (nor was it ever going to be the time!).

Harry didn't even have to look up to see Voldemort's triumphant smirk. He bowed his head in shame.

"Very good, Harry, you have pleased me. Now, Lucius take the prisoners to some of our more _nicer_ prison cells. I want them properly taken care of, healed and settled in." Voldemort said as he turned from Harry and started from the room. He turned to a Death Eater that was standing beside the door with a wand drawn.

"Take young Harry up to my rooms. It's time he started to get acquainted with them. Make sure you chain him up in his spot, you know where it is." He told the man or woman as he finally left the room.

Harry sighed in relief as the pain in his head began to ebb away, but watched in sadness as his friends were dragged from the room. His shoulders slumped and he didn't even fight when the Death Eater who Voldemort had spoken to came over and grabbed him by the arm. He was slightly astonished at how gentle the grip was. It was firm but not enough to cause pain.

He was lead, limping, out of the room and down the dungeon corridor that was only lit by flaming torches spaced every twenty feet on both walls. They made it to the stairs and were starting up them when Harry felt the Death Eater lean closer to him. He stiffened when he felt breath on his ear.

"You did very well Mr. Potter and I shall inform the headmaster. We will try everything we can to save you." Shock hit him when he recognized the voice to be Severus Snape's.

"There will be no need Professor. There is nothing you can do, the contract is sealed and I have a feeling that if anything were to happen to him; should he die, I will join him as well. I felt the magic of the contract settle in my chest and it might just be a feeling but I believe it to be true. Don't waist your efforts on me, there's nothing you can do to save me." Harry whispered back just as quietly.

He never received a reply but he could tell that his words had shocked the Professor as his grip on Harry's arm tightened. Snape led him through many corridors and staircases (all of which were leading up); so many in fact that Harry was sure that the Contractor of the castle wanted it to be so, to prevent intruders from ever finding their way around the place.

After what seemed like hours later, Snape stopped in front of a set of double doors. They were fabulous doors; Harry thought, they were made from some kind of dark wood and had a giant snake carved into each door. Both heads of the snake met in the middle of the two doors with their mouths gaping open; tips of their noses meeting. In the small space of their mouths was a dark hole which Harry soon found out that you had to stick your hand in it and if you were approved the doors would open for you. If not then he shuddered to think what would happen to your hand with it being stuck in the mouths of two snakes.

He watched in wonder as Snape purposefully pricked one of his fingers on a sharp fang and let the blood drip onto both serpent tongues. When they opened for Snape Harry was met with a sight that his young eyes had never laid upon before. The room they entered was bigger than the Gryffindor common room and was even more finely furnished than any room Hogwarts held within her magnificent walls.

The floor was covered in a soft black carpet that your feet would just sink into when you walked on it, the stone walls were covered with several portraits of, what looked like, very famous people. Tapestries also adorned the walls along with other paintings of landscapes Harry thought only existed in dreams.

On the right side of the room was a large black oak desk that held many piles of paperwork, and exotic quills that had the strangest collection of feathers. Before he could continue he was hustled over to a side room that had no door on the large opening. He soon found it to be the bedroom and his heart skipped several beats erratically.

Before he could ask what in Merlin's name he was doing in that room he was shoved down into a corner and chains were magically connected with his throat, wrists and ankles. He noticed that he had a pillow and blanket under him and another blanket folded beside him. He looked up at Snape, but couldn't see him very well in the dark of the room.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with this Harry, even if there's nothing we can do for you; I promise you that we will do whatever we can to rescue the others." He heard him whisper. He muttered a thank-you before he heard more than saw, Snape leave the room. Although utterly confused about Snape's strange character he was slightly comforted as he had no clue what was to become of him.

Laying down proved to be difficult with all the chains, but he managed and covered himself with the extra blanket. He grimaced as he imagined what kind of mess he was making from all the blood, dirt, sweat, and grime that he carried on him. He tried to keep on the blanket underneath him and off the expensive carpet but he wasn't sure if he pulled it off successfully. Staring into the darkness of the room he thought he could never fall asleep in this hell, but he must have been more tired than he thought when sleep claimed him almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is a short chapter. I wasn't sure of what was going to take place in this chapter but I didn't want it to go past this part. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked what you read. Till next time.

Dark- Angelsan


	4. Rules and Accessories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4: Rules and Accessories**

Harry was brought to half awareness when the pain in his head started to increase. He groaned as a light flashed on and he was forced to fully awaken. He jerked up when he didn't recognize his surroundings. He gagged when something constricted around his neck. He tried to bring a hand up to feel what it was when his hand didn't make it to his neck.

He looked down and saw that he was restricted by chains. Then everything that had happened the day before (or was it a few hours ago?) came back to him. He looked around the room that was now lit up by some kind of magical light force that he could not find.

The room itself was very large. On the wall opposite the door that led to what he guessed to be the living room, was an enormous four-poster bed. You could fit at least five people on there comfortably, Harry thought in awe. It was raised on a small platform, and had what looked like silk sheets of silver and black. It had very dark green curtains that were pulled back at the moment and several pillows placed against the headboard neatly.

He turned his attention elsewhere; across from him was another door that Harry guessed led to the bathroom. On the wall that he was chained to was a walk-in closet that didn't have a door on the entrance just like the bedroom. Harry leaned as far as he could away from the wall to try and look inside, but the only thing he could make out was that it looked to be a small room filled with extremely expensive clothing.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked turned to see the one person he didn't want to see walking towards him. He grit his teeth when Voldemort stopped in front of him. He kept his gaze lowered and hoped that he would just turn and walk away. It seemed that luck had forsaken him though because Voldemort did not leave; in fact he bent down in front of him so that he could see Harry's face.

Harry finally looked up and fixed the man with a glare that would have put Snape's finest to shame.

"Good Morning Harry, it's nice to see you awake." Voldemort chuckled. He reached out a hand and grabbed Harry's chin like he had done the night before. Harry cringed at the sudden wave of pain and gasped.

"Ah, well that's new. I would like to set a few ground rules before we begin the day Harry, and I know that you'll listen well." Voldemort said as he moved his hand from Harry's chin to his cheek.

"First of all, you will have lessons with Severus everyday to teach you how to act properly. Also starting today you will serve me at all meal times and any meetings I hold. You will always be at my side to follow any commands I give you. You will attend every Death Eater meeting, and at all times, unless I command otherwise, you will sit at my feet. You will also help me dress when I want you to." Voldemort said, Harry could tell by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes that Voldemort was beyond pleased.

"I will never do as you say! I am not some kind of object that you can just flaunt around!" Harry growled out angrily. Voldemort gave his face a small pat that sent a shock of pain throughout his head.

"Harry, Harry, Harry; have you forgotten about our contract so soon? Have you forgotten about your friends? I thought you of all people wouldn't want them hurt or killed!" Voldemort admonished softly. Harry was glaring full-out now. He growled and tried to wrench his head away from Voldemort's hand but the chain and collar around his neck constricted tightly and he gagged again.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Any collar I put around your neck will tighten when I want it to. It's just a pre-caution. I will enjoy having you do what ever I want you to and having you give me what ever I desire." Voldemort muttered the last part almost in a whisper.

"You may be able to make me obey everything you say and tell me to do, but you will never truly have me!" Harry spat out.

"I will enjoy breaking you Harry, you have such a strong determination, in time your spirit will be mine as well. Now today you will go with Lucius and he will take you to acquire some special gifts from me. You are to do as he says and not cause any trouble. After you return you are to go and speak with Severus. I'm sure he will immediately want to start on your lessons. The sooner you are finished the better." Voldemort said as he stood up and let go of Harry's face. He looked down at his hands when he felt a sudden weight disappear around them and his neck.

"Come with me Harry, you are to go straight to Lucius now." He said as he motioned with his hand for Harry to follow him. He turned to walk from the room but stopped when he seemed to remember something. Harry watched him walk over to his walk-in closet and rummage around a bit. Harry, wanting to test his limits, stood up and started to limp slowly towards the door.

A sigh behind him alerted that he had been spotted. He turned around to find Voldemort holding several articles of clothing in his hands.

"I'll have to speak to Severus about breaking your habitat of constantly trying to escape." He mumbled grudgingly to himself.

"Anyway, I can't have you walking all over London dressed in rags! What will people say about me when they see you dressed like that? Here are some of my own clothing, from now on you will always wear my clothing. That way you'll always have to ask for something to wear. It will help you remember who owns you. Also you need a bath if I do say so myself." He told Harry smugly as he threw the clothing into his arms.

"Hurry, or you'll be late and I'm the only one who hates tardiness more than Lucius does. I will be found in the kitchen when you are done." Harry watched him walk from the room and turn right. With a depressed sigh Harry walked into the bathroom and nearly had a heart-attack at the grandeur of the room. The walls were lined in many bamboo shelves that held what had to of been every bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and body oil; everything that was made or created for the use of a bath seemed to be housed in this very room!

The walls were a very dark emerald green, and had a grand oriental theme painted over them in a very artistic scenario. The floor was tiled in black with white swirls. In the middle of the room a large in-ground bath sat with an assortment of taps at the far end. To Harry's amusement it reminded him of the prefect's bath at Hogwarts.

On his right was a long waist high counter-top that held four sinks, hand clothes, and many other assorted things. A huge mirror was settled over the entire counter. He looked to his left to see a large stand in shower built into the wall. It had a diamond sliding door with gold-lining around the edges. He decided to just take a shower instead of a bath. He didn't feel secure spending a long period of time with no clothes on and only a door between Voldemort and him.

Showering quickly but efficient enough to get rid of all layers of filth on his body. He cleaned up and dried off. Stepping out of the shower and onto the cool floor beneath, he limped over to were he had originally dumped the clothes given to him. His body was a little stiff, and his wrist was still broken.

One-handedly he slipped on the more welcoming clothing. He blushed as he had trouble zipping up the satin pants. He slipped his arms into the sleeves of the shirt but found that buttoning up a shirt with only one hand did not work. The shirt was made of spider silk. To Harry it felt like heaven against his skin and also a sin to wear such fine clothing.

Running his good hand over the shirt; mesmerized by its texture he thought about what he had to do to get it closed or buttoned. His thoughts immediately went to asking for assistance but he discarded that idea when the only person around was his worst enemy who would probably gloat at a helpless Harry.

Looking around and finding nothing, he poked his head out the entryway, and seeing no one around, started to make a mad dash to the walk-in-closet. Halfway there he heard an amused chuckle. He froze in mid-step. A blush made it's way across his cheeks as he could just imagine the image he made. He clutched his open shirt together as well as possible before he half turned to the evil bastard behind him. Emerald met Crimson in a clash of amusement and embarrassment.

Harry slipped on a pair of leather ankle-boots he found against the wall of the closet and made his way back into the bedroom. He felt around his neck to find that only the chains had been removed and the collar remained. He looked at his wrists and ankles to see if the cuffs had any designs or way of removing them.

He was sorely disappointed; they were just plain steal cuffs. They didn't have anything on them and they didn't even have a line showing where they connected. Looking at his wrists made him flash back on the event that had just happened minutes ago.

Merely thinking of it sent a crimson blush splashing across his face. Rage flared through him at the remembrance of his vulnerability. His fist clenched as he thought of how he let that monster touch him. At the time he had been frozen; unsure of what exactly to do.

He remember the hands that had ghosted across his shoulders, and the feather light touches on his chest as his shirt was buttoned, and worst of all was the fact that Voldemort seemed to think it absolutely necessary that his shirt be tucked in. As the memory flashed behind his eyes he brought a hand to his face in shame.

Mentally smacking himself he was able to snap himself out of his revere. He looked at his still clenched fist. The very same one that had been broken not long ago. He flexed his healed hand experimentally, that was perhaps the only thing good that Voldemort had ever done for him.

He moved towards the living room; a place of which he did not want to go but he had too. He kept his head slightly bowed but his eyes looked around at everything that he could see curiously. He moved to his left when he heard clanking and he suspected the sound was coming from the kitchen.

He snorted at the thought of Voldemort cooking, and he wasn't in the least surprised to find him at a medium sized oak table with food and a newspaper in front of him and an elf running around cleaning things.

"Come sit Harry, while in my room and in private, you may sit at the table otherwise you will always sit at my feet. You will eat and then follow me to see Lucius." He didn't even look up when Harry walked into the room. He just spoke while holding the paper up and sipping at his tea.

It seemed as though what had just happened wasn't going to be brought up again. Moving to the seat that Voldemort motioned him to, he realized that a small amount of tenseness left his shoulders and he began to wonder how he would survive the rest of his days in such close proximity to Voldemort.

Just by sitting by him his scar was throbbing painfully. He began to eat the food that was placed in front of him by the house-elf. As time went on he noticed that his fork was shaking and Voldemort seemed to notice it also.

"Well, it seems we'll have to do something about your scar. Perhaps if we modified your collar when your return with it…no that will not work it will have to be made with the spells and charms in place. Finish eating, and when you are done come to me in the living room." Voldemort said as he stood from his seat and walked out of the kitchen. Harry leaned back in his chair and rubbed the sides of his head. At least he could be the tiniest bit thankful that Voldemort was not going to let him suffer and was going to do something about it. Hurriedly finishing his breakfast he whipped his mouth and left the kitchen.

He walked back into the living room to see Voldemort at a desk, writing something. He looked around trying to see if there was something he was supposed to be doing but found nothing. Slightly surprised that Voldemort would turn his back on him but being reminded about the contract; he just stood where he was until Voldemort was done.

"Come with me." Was all the warning he got when Voldemort stood and walked towards the main door that led back out into the corridor. Harry noticed that he held a small folded piece of parchment in his hand. Seeing that, he was reminded of his friends writing him letters and thus thought about how they were doing down in the dungeons.

He wondered how they were being treated and if they were being fed right, as he followed his new "owner" down the corridor. They were passing many portraits that gave Harry strange looks and Voldemort wary or respectful glances. It took them several minutes before they reached what Harry thought to be the main hall. It looked every bit sophisticated and yet nonchalant. There was a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a red carpet that led from the door and up the stairs that they were at the moment walking down.

To either side were what appeared to be sitting areas. Each one had several chairs and coaches and a large fireplace. Harry noticed that the sitting area on the right held one occupant in its homey settlement. It appeared that Lucius Malfoy decided to wait on them here.

"Ah, Lucius I'm glad you could make it today." Voldemort called out to the man.

Harry watched in slight amusement as Lucius jumped up from the seat he had been sitting in and quickly dropped to his knees in a bow.

"My Lord, anything you wish shall be given to you. If there is anything at all that can be done for you I will do it. It is an honor that you chose me to perform this task for you." Lucius drawled out. Harry scoffed and mentally called the man a suck-up. He looked over to see if it had any effect on Voldemort and was surprised to see a look of amusement pass over the man's features fleetingly.

"Rise Lucius; I want you to return as soon as possible, and I also want you to give this letter to Regius. It seems that my pet will not be getting a new collar today. I want one made from scratch, but he will still need to be measured." Voldemort said as he handed the folded parchment over to Lucius as he spoke. Harry clenched his teeth when he was referred to as "pet".

_Calm down! Throwing a fit will only get your friends and yourself tortured. Just wait this out; you'll have your chance to get the bastard one of these days._ Harry mentally said to himself over and over again to calm his roaring anger.

It seemed that he had blocked out the rest of the conversation seeing as Lucius was walking towards the double doors that led outside and Voldemort was walking off to his left heading for a hallway he just now noticed. He jumped and sprinted after Lucius when he heard his name being called.

He followed him outside with a bit of trepidation. He was anxious to find out what the outside looked like. The sun shinnied into his eyes and he squinted them to see his surroundings. He was walking a few feet behind Lucius down a set of steps. When his eyes finally adjusted to the bright sunlight; he looked around trying to see if he recognized anything.

He was startled to see nothing but trees around him. It seemed that Voldemort thought that nobody would find them if he put his main base in the middle of nowhere. He was also correct, Harry never thought even once that Voldemort would place himself in such obscurity! He was disappointed that he couldn't recognize anything about his whereabouts. He had hoped that maybe they were close to a wizarding community and that he could get word to them about his friends and that they would send help. Now though, that hope was gone.

He followed Lucius across the stately yard and past several gargoyle statues that seemed to stare at Harry hungrily (he made sure to stay far away from them!). He was about to demand where they were going when Lucius stopped just at the edge of the forest and stared at him a moment before speaking.

"Mr. Potter, from this point I will apparate us to our destination. I will need you to focus on me so that when I apparate you will be able to come along as well. Now concentrate." He told Harry in his usual aristocratic voice. He grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder and Harry quickly concentrated on the man. For a moment he thought Lucius was crazy trying to apparate him somewhere! He had never heard of someone apparating someone else before.

Then of course Harry was proven that it was indeed possible when he felt more than saw the world around him disappear. He bit back a scream when he felt his whole body being torn into pieces. Finally everything came back together again in a loud _popping_ sound. He gasped for breath; he had not been aware that all the breath would be knocked out of him.

"Well that went better than I was expecting! At least you didn't splice yourself. Now come along Potter we have to get back to the mansion as soon as possible." Lucius said in what Harry would almost call a cheerful expression. He opened his eyes which he didn't know he had closed and was taken aback when he saw himself in some kind of marketplace.

He looked over to Lucius to find the man was already walking away from him. He forgot about his earlier shock and ran after him, not wanting to be left alone in this strange place that was filled with strangely dressed and intimidating people. Where the hell was he anyway? Living his sheltered life in a cupboard under the stairs he was sure there was a lot about the world he still had not seen before.

Following the Death Eater through the crowded streets proved to be a little difficult with all the shoving and bustling about but he managed it. They walked in a straight line throughout the market for what seemed like forever to Harry before he was pulled down a side alley by the man. No one was down here so it took him a moment to get used to going from crowded to nothing at all in a split second. Lucius still had a hold of his shirt sleeve and Harry angrily shoved his hand away.

He may have to be treated like a slave by Voldemort but he was not going to let anyone else walk all over him! Lucius threw a glare over his shoulder at him which he returned full-heartedly. He stopped when Lucius did in front of an old battered door. He watched in curiosity as he knocked two times and then a third after a few seconds. A slit in the door opened and eyes peered out at them.

"I am here on the behalf of the Dark Lord. I believe we have a meeting scheduled with Regius." Lucius said quietly. The eyes stared at them a second longer before the slit closed and the door was pulled open to reveal a man on the other side. He was gruff looking and big as in very tall. He towered over Harry's small form (and Harry felt even smaller than normal!) and Lucius' tall one. The man must have been almost seven feet! He himself was nothing to brag about he was only 5'8" but Lucius, he guessed, was around 6'2".

The giant of a man spoke and Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he was part giant!

"Al'right, com' dis way la's. The' boss'll meet wit cha now." His accent was ruff and horrible. It was so bad it took Harry several seconds to understand what the man was saying! Lucius seemed to understand well enough because he followed the man inside with no hesitation. Harry followed them into the dark musty smelling room.

He must have been taking to long because Lucius suddenly appeared in front of him with a disgruntled look on his face and pulled him along behind him. They walked through the dark hallway and down a set of stairs. There were several other doors along down the hall that he could see but they walked into the one that was immediately to their right when they got down the stairs.

Harry noticed that a light was shining in the room underneath the door. The giant man was waiting for them before he opened the door. Harry would never have thought that a shop existed under such a grimy place but one did and it was pretty fancy looking.

There where glass cases all along the walls and several more in the center of the room. He wondered what was in them and took the chance to look when they walked by one on their way towards the desk on the left side of the room. He should have been shocked but since he was notified earlier that he needed new "accessories" he wasn't.

Inside the case he looked at were several collars that made his jaw drop. They looked to be made out of pure gold and had several jewels imbedded in them. Now he understood why a store was undercover like this one was. Slavery was illegal so the merchandise this man Regius was selling would have put him behind bars in seconds.

He looked away from the collars in discomfort and with the full knowledge that he would have such a collar around his own neck in no time; as well as cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He followed the two men over to the desk with his head bowed disheartedly. He heard them talking and saw Lucius give the man Voldemorts letter.

From that point on everything around him seemed to just fade away as he sank into despair. He was only vaguely aware of being measured and hearing complements that he was "a beautiful _acquirement_" and that "the Dark Lord must be so pleased to have such a fine _specimen_ as a pet". It seemed the man didn't even know who he was.

That he was in fact Harry Potter. After that he shut out everything and set his body on "Auto-Pilot". He did as he was told to do mechanically, and when it was all over he followed Lucius out the door of the grimy building and down the street again. Harry assumed that there were anti-apparation charms set about the place.

They once more moved through the crowded street. That seemed to bring Harry out of his zoned out state and he looked around then sighed. They reached another alley where Lucius pulled him down into and Harry didn't even fight to take his arm out of the mans grip. They stopped and Lucius turned to him.

"Well, that went rather well. I expected you to pitch a fight and refuse to be measured. It seems that the Dark Lord was right. It won't take long to break you." Lucius said as he grabbed Harry's shoulder again and they apparated away back to the mansion. One of them having such a heavy heart that he was sure it would sink right to hell.

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done Halleluiah! My fingers hurt! I wrote all of this in one go, and in just over an hour! I did it for my lovely fans! Hello out there! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'll get started on the next chapter when I can.

Dark-Angelsan


	5. An Intimate Affair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5: An Intimate Affair**

"Sit up straighter! Now tell me the guidelines you must follow when you are with Voldemort in public." Severus Snape said as he circled around Harry who was currently sitting on a giant pillow of sorts. It had been three days since he had entered into the life and world of a slave.

Three days of putting up with Voldemorts crap, which wasn't that bad considering the fact that he had rarely seen the man. He had to serve him at mealtimes, but other than that nothing had been happening lately that required Harry to be at Voldemorts side. Of course he saw the man when he was chained up in Voldemort's rooms but that was unavoidable.

The first time Harry had served Voldemort he had "accidentally" spilled some wine on him; well it wasn't just _some_ more like a whole _bottle_! To his chagrin Voldemort had merely waved his hand and the mess was cleaned up as if it hadn't happened. Later though, he was punished with the information that Hermione would go without food and water that day because of him.

He had immediately staved off any plans of attack he had made up in his devious little mind. If they would only result in the misery of his friends he would have to stop and start acting like (how he hated to say it!) Voldemorts little _**pet**_! He had been letting his mind wonder around during his training session with Snape, but was brought back out of his thoughts when he had spoken.

"When leaving my _masters_ quarters, I follow exactly two steps behind him on his right side, no more or less. When entering the room if there are no doormen I open the door for my _master _myself, and add a bow with a flourish to that. I follow at the required distance and when my _master_ has seated himself I remain standing just behind his chair on the right side with my head lowered for five minutes.

When the required time frame has passed and my _master_ has not requested anything from me I must seat myself down on the pillow given to me as is recommended for slaves, and remain seated with my head lowered and even with my _masters_ hand on the chair rest. When said meeting is over I am to stand second after my_ master_ and follow him around the room or out of at the required distance. If spoken to I require my _masters'_ permission before I may speak back. Does that satisfy you Snape or should I go over it again for you?" Harry said all this in a bored tone except for the last sentence he had added a snide tone to his voice. He had put a sarcastic emphasis on the word master every time he said it.

Snape didn't say anything for a moment but stopped in front of him after finishing his circle around him. Harry was practicing sitting on his pillow at the moment. He was in an exceptionally bad mood too. He had to learn all those stupid guidelines and rules today and he wasn't happy when he heard what they were.

Sometimes he wondered why fate had it in so bad for him. Had he done something horrible in his past life? Had he murdered somebody important or pissed off some God that decided to curse his existence to a painful and horrible life every time he lived? He was pretty sure it was the last one that clenched it for him. It had to be some kind of God that could make his life like it was. Maybe it was a prankster God who just got a kick out of Harry's torment.

Either way he was shocked once again by Severus Snape as he bent down in front of him. How many times was he going to be surprised by Snape? First it was when he was brought to Voldemorts bedroom, then his first session with the man he had been kind and understanding and the first thing he did was get Harry to talk about what had happened that day, and now it looked like he was going to be shocked again!

"Harry, I know you don't like me any better than I like you but under our current circumstances I think that our past should stay in the past. You are going to need my help learning these things and I need to somehow figure out how to free your friends." He said gently as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"So if you free my friends I won't have to act like some kind of lapdog anymore?" Harry asked hopefully. He knew it was a false hope but he couldn't help himself.

"No, you are still bound by Wizard Contract. You must continue to act as you have been. I am sorry Harry but the only way to free you from such a binding contract is to kill Voldemort and that would kill you as well. That choice isn't looking too good though. You yourself can't kill him because the contract will not allow it and there are not a whole lot of other people that are powerful enough to do so. The options of the Wizarding world are grim indeed." Snape said gravely.

Harry sat in shock for a moment. He hadn't known that the contract would prevent him from killing Voldemort! The only one Harry knew of that was powerful enough to kill Voldemort now was Dumbledore and even then Harry had his doubts. A curious thought suddenly struck him that he couldn't help but blurt out.

"Snape, how do you know so much about slavery rules and guidelines?" He asked as he looked up into Snape's eyes. He didn't miss the stunned and shocked look that passed over the man's face. Snape suddenly became nervous and it seemed to Harry that it took a lot just to speak.

"Because when I first joined Voldemort he decided he would like to make a pet out of me like he did with you. Although later he did let me go, you will not be the same. He did not bind me to him with a contract." Silence settled between them. Harry was shocked; his mouth was slightly hanging open. He never would have even imagined Snape as a slave! Then again it did make some sense from all that the man knew about how a slave should act but still; it took Harry several minutes to wrap his mind around the fact.

"So you being kind of nice to me is because you know how it feels to be in my shoes?" he asked in a stupor. He looked up when Snape suddenly gripped his left forearm with clenched teeth. That was another thing he was wondering about, when would Voldemort mark him?

"The Dark Lord has summoned us; he must want you for some reason. Let's go potter, it's not wise to keep him waiting." He said as he rose to his feet heading to the door. Harry jumped to his feet and followed him through the doors.

On the way he practiced walking two feet behind Snape and to his right as they made their way up the stairs. When Harry had asked how deep the dungeons ran, Snape had answered back that the dungeon cells were still three floors down from his potions rooms.

Harry wasn't proud that he remembered everything that had been taught to him, but for now he would be docile until such a time when he could fight back. Finally after many staircases and portraits filled with old and regal looking people they came onto a set of double doors. He watched as Snape knocked on the doors and waited for the command to enter.

When they did enter the room Harry was entranced at how noble it looked! The ceiling was arched and was made of glass. Bookshelves lined the walls, and many couches and chairs lined a pathway towards a black marble desk. On the right side of the room an enormous fireplace was set into the wall with two giant snakes wrapped around the edge. A fire roared within its depths and made the snakes ruby eyes flicker as if they were alive.

His attention was brought back as they moved into the room. He was aware that the door had been closed behind him magically. He took a sweep of the room to note that in all there were three people in the room besides himself and Snape. Lucius Malfoy sat with a glass of wine in his hand on one of the black couches, Voldemort sat behind his marble desk that was very organized looking with several individual stacks of paper and many quills and ink wells, and finally the man from the shop he and Malfoy senior went to on his first day.

He stopped just behind Snape like he had been taught to, and waited with his eyes lowered on the blood red carpet.

"Ah, Harry my dear come here I have a surprise for you." Voldemort said as he gestured to a wide black box that sat in front of him of his desk. Harry moved forward to stand in front of the desk his eyes still lowered.

"Come around the desk, I can't reach you from there Harry." Voldemort said as he brought the box closer to him and unlocked the clasp on it. Harry moved around to the side well aware to stay at least a few feet away due to the very intense pain in his scar. He was extremely curious about what lay in the box and from what he could tell Voldemort knew he was curious. Damn it!

"I believe you remember the day that Lucius took you to get your new collar, and cuffs are I right Harry? Well it just so happens that my dear friend Regius here has finished and brought them to me. I thought you might be excited about them, and of course ridding yourself of the pain of my touch." Voldemort said as he looked at Harry through the fringe of his black hair. He had a wicked smirk on his face and the color drained from Harry's face at his last sentence.

_So that's what he was waiting for, something to get rid of the pain from his touch._ Harry thought with a mental gulp. He refused to look into the man's sparkling red eyes. It seemed he was enjoying the situation immensely. He turned his eyes away from Harry thankfully and popped the box open.

Harry couldn't help but gasp at what he saw lay within. In the middle of a large silver pillow lay a silver collar that had black snakes engraved around it. Stones of the colors red, green, and black were imbedded all over it and a blood red letter was engraved on what Harry guessed to be the front, the letter was a large V.

The collar itself must have cost a fortune, but it didn't stop there. There were of course the cuffs for his wrists and ankles. They were identical to the collar, the only exception being that there were not as many gems seeing as they were of course smaller. Harry couldn't drag his gaze away from the box. These were supposed to be his! Of course they were not something he would normally buy and he shouldn't feel gratitude for them, but still he couldn't help it. Voldemort had spent an enormous amount of money on him that probably would have left Harry's vault half empty!

He snapped his eyes away from the box and its' contents when he heard a deep chuckle. He looked around the room as a deep blush come over his face, and with a jolt realized that there was no one else in the room except for him and Voldemort. He must have dismissed them when Harry was distracted by his new accessories. He jumped and gasped in pain when his wrist was grabbed, and he was pulled closer to Voldemort.

He watched in slight amazement as Voldemort attached one of the expensive cuffs to his wrist. It gave off a faint glow and his jaw dropped when the pain that had made his eyes water just seconds ago vanished. It was completely gone, nothing was there and that not only was a relief to him, but it also scared him. His wrist was still held by Voldemort and the man was looking at him with a deep thoughtful look that turned quickly to satisfaction.

Harry barely had time to comprehend what was happening when he was jerked around and pulled backwards. He fell back dazedly and after a moment of gathering his senses together did he realize that he was laying on Voldemort. He was laying on him! He tried to jump back to his feet but he was held steadfast by strong arms wrapped around his waist.

He struggled for a moment, but when he realized there was nothing he could do he slumped back. He heard another chuckle just above his left ear and shivered when he felt Voldemorts chest rumble with it against his back. He was in a very awkward position. His head was on the right side of Voldemorts chest, and he was laying sprawled out in-between the mans legs except his left leg was thrown over Voldemorts left leg.

He was very embarrassed, and he didn't know what to do in a situation like this; a situation that he didn't even want to be in! At least that's how he felt…he thought…maybe…that's why he was so adamant about it…screw this! He didn't like where his train of thought was going and it most defiantly wasn't helping the situation. He jumped and shivered when he felt Voldemort breathing in his ear.

"I want to put these on for you, and I think you would love me to as well." Was the husky whisper in his ear. Harry felt his heart jolt and speed up. For some reason, a reason he refused to acknowledge, he couldn't say no. He just lay there as Voldemort released him and brought over the other cuff to put on his left wrist.

His face flushed at every fleeting caress that had nothing to do with putting on his cuff. He leaned his head forward involuntarily when he saw Voldemort pick up the collar. He felt fingers ghost over his neck and chocked back a gasp. The collar slid on firmly just at the base of his neck. It closed snugly, but not too tight, just enough to where it wouldn't slide around.

Voldemort left the cuffs for Harry's ankles in the box for the moment as getting them on would be a little difficult for him. Harry twitched when he felt Voldemort's arms go around his waist again. He tried to even out his breathing but it only helped a little and that was thrown out the window when he was kissed on the side of his neck. His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut, as the soft lips moved across his skin leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Soft butterfly kisses made their way around his neck and along his jaw line to his own lips.

Harry tilted his head back and to the side so that he could get better access to the kiss. Somewhere way back in the depths of his frazzled mind, the thought that this was wrong and shouldn't be happening jumped around haphazardly. It was immediately squashed when he felt himself being moved and turned around so that he sat straddling Voldemort. He didn't really mind that much, seeing as at that moment Voldemort bit his bottom lip asking for entrance and Harry was loathe to leave him hanging.

He opened his mouth obediently and was besieged by his tongue. It turned into a battle of dominance which Harry quickly lost. A loud cough pulled him from his not so innocent thoughts and he tore himself away from the man beneath him. Flushed he looked around to where the sound had come from, his mind not yet in working order from the rather intense kiss he had just gotten.

He gave a startled yelp and fell off the chair in shock when he saw a rather bemused Lucius Malfoy standing leaning against the couch nearest the desk. He blushed harshly and looked up at Voldemort from his position on the floor. To his surprise he found the man scowling dangerously at Malfoy. His red eyes glowing evilly.

"Just what gave you the idea that you were aloud to come in here Lucius!" he demanded in a rather harsh tone that made even Harry flinch even though it wasn't directed at him.

"Well, it could have been the fact that I knocked several times and got no response. I grew worried for my lord's safety so I opened the door to help in any way that I could and find…that my lord is in a way…helpless from attack while being-oh how should I put this? Preoccupied by his own pet? Yes I do believe that would work." Lucius said to Harry's utter amusement in a sarcastic and beseeching tone.

Harry snorted on his half concealed laughter. He knew that Lucius must have been a close friend of Voldemort's and that was the only reason that he was still alive but still after what he said and how he said it, Harry could help but to laugh at the look on Voldemort's face!

"If you wish to live Lucius I would highly recommend that you leave here at once!" said afore-mentioned man in a barely contained rage.

Harry heard muffled footsteps and the closing of a door. He was still on the floor but had moved to lean against the desk. He had a hand over his mouth trying to contain his laughter but he didn't have to try for long.

Voldemort turned his gaze on Harry and he chocked on his laugh and hunkered his head down in sudden shame. He didn't see the angry look on Voldemorts face soften as he looked down on him, but he did hear the chuckle.

"Well that went better than I thought it would. I had thought that you would have pitched a screaming fit and tried to run for your life, but you have once again proven me wrong love." He said as he put a finger under Harry's chin and gently lifted his head up. Harry's eyes darkened at those words. What exactly did he just allow to happen?

He jerked his head away from that warm hand and attempted to scuttle backwards, but his ankle was caught. Voldemort smirked down at him as he was dragged protesting back again. He lay on his back on the floor struggled to get his foot back as the other man calmly snapped on the anklet. He attempted to keep his other leg away but there wasn't exactly anything he could do in his situation.

Suddenly he found himself cuffed and collared with shame burning on his face. Voldemort leaned back again and gained a mischievous smirk on his face.

"To bad Lucius had to go and interrupt us like that. It was turning out to be quite a kiss, perhaps we can finish where we left off later tonight. Yes, I believe we will, until then Harry I want you to stay with me. You may get a book to read and sit on one of the coaches, you are to have the rest of the day off and spend it with me in here." Voldemort said with a look in his eyes that would make even the coldest of people blush.

Harry hastily scrambled up from the floor and hesitantly walked over to one of the many bookshelves. He was fully aware of the eyes the burned into him from behind. Not able to concentrate on what book he wanted with those eyes constantly watching him, he grabbed a random book and made his way over to a coach that was situated in the middle of the room.

The hour hand on the magic clock across the room from him ticked away from 2:37 p.m. to 7:13 p.m. and to Harry's utter embarrassment and dismay he had only gone through three pages, and even then he was just able to skim through them. Now though the words on the pages kept blurring so badly that he decided to just put the book away.

He was laying sprawled out on the coach with his head resting on the arm rest. He had been there for almost five hours now and had done absolutely nothing except be aware of the burning eyes that constantly watched him. Now though it wasn't that big of a problem seeing as he wasn't entirely conscious. He was slipping off into sleep fast even though he fought to stay awake. How was he supposed to get back to Voldemort's rooms if he fell asleep here? Those were his last thoughts though as he slipped off into a deep sleep.

The first thing Harry noticed upon awakening was a soft rocking motion. It took his confused brain several moments before it caught up to the fact that his body was moving without his consent. When it did, his eyes snapped open not knowing what to expect.

Several thoughts raged through his mind; none of which were put to rest when his tired eyes and blurry gaze fell on a pair of glowing red eyes starring down at him. His heart jolted a little to find himself in such close proximity to those eyes but nothing prepared him for the situation he was in. He berated himself on blushing too many times that day as he felt a burning heat rise on his face.

He found himself for the second time that day in an awkward position. He was being carried bridal-style by his tormentor and his head was resting against the man's shoulder! He quickly looked away from those piercing eyes. He heard a soft chuckle above him which only worsened his unfortunate blushing condition.

He took a look around their immediate area and found that he was being carried down the corridor that lead to Voldemort's quarters. He wanted to jump out of the man's arms but he wasn't sure how his actions would be judged. Whether he would make the man angry or indifferent.

He wasn't so sure of anything anymore. He decided to stay put, it was better to be humiliated this way rather than have his friends hurt. For some reason a cold dread filled his chest as they got closer to the oak doors. Voldemort's words rang back to him '_we'll finish this later tonight'_. He couldn't understand what had happened earlier (for he was sure that he had only slept for a few hours and not the whole night) in the library.

Before that point in time he would never have even considered kissing the Dark Lord. Now he wished that he had not woken up so soon because he knew that after that little display from earlier Voldemort was not going to let Harry sit idly by in his little corner.

It seemed as though he would have to talk to Snape about his behavior. Maybe he would know something of the reason why Harry went off the hatch like he did. He brought himself out of his thoughts when he felt himself being lowered so that he could stand on his own two feet in the front main room of Voldemort's quarters.

Perhaps some other time when he wasn't busy he could look through all the rooms thoroughly. His eyes followed Voldemort as he left the living room and went into the bedroom. He supposed that he was expected to follow so he did. When he entered the room he was slightly startled to find a pair of pants flying in his direction.

With his Quidditch skills he deftly caught the material from the air and stared dumbly at it. It seemed that his brain wasn't functioning up to its normal speed seeing as he had just awoken. He looked up to question the usage but his efforts were rewarded by becoming immensely embarrassed…again. There half-way across the room from him was a half-naked Voldemort! Harry stared a moment, his mind registering the firm chiseled muscles of his chest, arms, and abdomen…hell his entire upper body was like that of Adonis!!

He had to forcibly drag his gaze away when he noticed that he was about to see a lot more if he kept looking. He looked down at the pair of pants in his hands and their meaning suddenly became a lot clearer. Not wanting Voldemort to finish dressing in his night clothes before him and watch him dress he made quick work of riding himself of all his clothes and slipped into the pair of slacks he was to sleep in.

They were obviously not his size as they were loose and hung off of his hips. He looked around for a shirt but obviously he wasn't getting one. He was about to pick up his discarded shirt and put it on when all his clothes on the floor disappeared with a '_pop'_.

Silently he cursed the house-elves for he was sure they were the culprits, but decided to try and avoid the situation he would soon find himself to be in by moving over towards his corner with his arms crossed over his chest. The cold metal of his wrist shackles chilled the skin it came in contact with. His efforts it seemed were in vain because he was intercepted by Voldemort before he even made it three feet in his corners general direction.

His insecurities rose a notch higher as Harry waited to see what was to happen. He feared that what Voldemort wanted from him this night was something he was not prepared to give. He shivered as he felt Voldemorts arms move around him; pulling him to the other man who, Harry soon found out, had not bothered to put a shirt on either.

"W-What are you doing?" Harry asked with an attempted glare. But he was only nudged towards the bed and so was forced to walk backwards in the arms of Voldemort to what he was sure to be his doom. His fear mounted and became so great that by the time the back of his legs came in contact with the mattress he was shaking.

Voldemort whispered soothing words into his ear that really held no meaning at all other than to try and calm him down. As he felt himself being lowered down on the bed he felt a violent urge to get away. So he acted on it. Ripping himself out of his "master's" arms he scrambled backwards. He didn't get very far before he was caught in an iron grip and held down in the middle of the bed.

He closed his eyes tight when he felt Voldemort settle himself over him straddling his waist. His jaw clenched and his mind spun wildly when he felt lips descend on his neck just above his collar. They were feather light and gentle; barely caresses but still managed to make his entire body flush.

Desperately he hit his hands on Voldemorts back and attempted to worm his way from underneath the man. Expert hands ghosted over his sides to settle on his hips. The lips that caressed his neck moved upward toward his mouth all the while leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"S-to-"Harry's protest was cut off as his lips were claimed. It felt like a cluster of snitches suddenly exploded into flight in his stomach, something that amazed him yet at the same time scared him. Everything else that had been plaguing his mind was suddenly gone. He allowed himself to drown in the kiss given by his master. The only thing that he was aware of were the sensations caused by the sensual kiss and the hands that traced and explored the contours of his well-toned upper body. It seemed that playing Quidditch paid off after-all.

After what seemed an eternity the kiss ended and Harry was allowed to breathe again. As he tried to collect himself he was prevented doing so by the mouth that had claimed his just seconds again moving down his neck and to his chest fervently.

His face was flushed and his eyes glazed as he stared up at the hangings above the bed and just allowed himself to lay limp and indulge in the sensations brought about by the incessant kisses that were being spread across his chest. His breathing was labored and he couldn't bite back the gasp that escaped his lips when that hot mouth descended on a hard nipple.

He clenched his teeth in an effort to try and stave off a groan as his own body betrayed him and arched into Voldemorts touch. He whimpered as Voldemorts hot tongue circled around the hard nub and then move away from it preferring to move further down. Harry's thoughts were in disarray but when he felt Voldemorts risqué kisses move down his abdomen and fingers tugging at the top of his pants his heart gave a terrifying jolt.

It took all his strength to drag himself out of the bombardment of intensely heightened sensations and to muster up a protest.

"S-stop." He barely managed to croak out. His protest was ignored. Harry began to panic as he felt the top of his pants slowly being pulled down his hips as hot lips descended fervently on his stomach. His fighting spirit came back as the foggy haze of pleasure left his mind. He began to shove with his hands and kick with his legs. Finally he pulled back his hand to hit the man, when his cuff flared fire-hot with pain.

He cried out as the movement of his hand was halted in mid-air. Voldemort though seemed impervious to the events. As he pants were about to come off his hips he gave in to desperation as tears bit at his eyes.

"Pl-PLEASE! Master! Please stop!" Harry cried out. Fear evident in his tone. The tugging on his pants stopped, the kisses coated in flames stopped, and the caresses that sent his mind reeling stopped. For a fleeting moment he was afraid that he had made the worst choice imaginable.

His heart hammered in his chest as fear took over him once more. A fear that the man would continue anyway. A fear of what he had allowed to be done to his body already. Tears began to stream from his eyes as he felt his heart shudder and crack with the utter realization that he had sold himself. Like a slave, and whore, he had sold his body, soul, will, and his entire being.

He felt Voldemort move back up his body and he looked up into those blood-red eyes. They stared back at him with an emotion that he didn't recognize but made him shiver as well as build a sensation in his abdomen that he had never felt before with just a glance.

"No further?" The question that was spoken in a deep husky voice took a moment to process in Harry's mind but when it did he was stuck with a decision. His body it seemed had no reservations and wanted to scream out '_don't stop!'_, while his mind was telling him '_don't listen to your body, this isn't right and it's not supposed to be happening, you're supposed to be fighting Voldemort!_', and his heart…well, in his heart was a mass of emotions that he had no idea on how to handle. But the main emotion he was feeling at that moment was betrayal.

He decided to halt everything right there before it got out of hand, so he hesitantly shook his head no and pleaded with his eyes. Voldemort stared at him a moment longer before he nodded his head and moved away from him. Neither said a word as Voldemort got off the bed and walked into the private bathroom.

Harry tried to calm himself down but when a minute later he heard the sound of the shower going and guilt settled over him like an angry thunder cloud. He moved over to the far side of the bed for he was almost positive that he was meant to sleep on the bed this night. He curled up and forced his body to come down off its high and cool off. Tears slowly continued to leak from his eyes as he tried to stop the shacking of his body.

By the time Voldemort got out of the shower Harry was nodding off and was barely aware when the mattress dipped down admitting another body and he was pulled back into a firm and powerful chest. He was unaware of the tension leaving his body and himself giving a contented sigh.

He was unaware of it, but Voldemort was not. He was pulled tighter and the arms around his waist locked themselves there preventing Harry from moving away even if he wanted to. Harry fell into a deep slumber seconds after both were settled and Voldemort followed not long after.

**Author's Note: **Damn! I sure do hope this makes up for Chapter 2 being so short! Anyway, I hope you're also enjoying the revised version. As you've probably realized I've added several scenes were Harry is kinda fighting back a little. I didn't like how originally Harry just gave in at the Beginning of Chapter 2. Even now he still fights back. Anyway I also didn't like that they basically fell in love in Chapter 5! Way too fast!! **Next Chapter, Chapter 6: Revolt: Pissed about the night before, Harry refuses to do as commanded. Voldemort doesn't hurt his friends for his behavior just yet but Harry gets a bit _too _cocky. **RxR!!!


	6. Revolt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6: Revolt**

Waking up the next morning was a strange and unpleasant event. That is, at least when he fully woke up it turned unpleasant. Soft fluffiness was the first thing Harry noticed. After spending several nights sleeping on the floor, the bed was like heaven. He rolled over and snuggled further into the heated warmth beside him. He breathed deeply in comfort, and an addicting spicy smell came across his senses.

He almost growled in annoyance when his pillow decided to move around underneath him. Cuddling even closer he felt something wrap around his waist. Suddenly the thought that his pillow was not supposed to move flashed through his foggy mind. Snapping his eyes open he jerked his head up to meet amused crimson eyes. It took him blinking his eyes a few times to register the fact that he was laying in the arms of his master, and enemy.

Looking into those eyes brought forth the memories of the night before. At the remembrance of such a thing, revulsion shot through him and he gave a startled yelp as he slammed his hands into the mans chest and pushed away. Once he was free he threw himself off the bed and landed hard on the concrete floor of the raised platform.

Grimacing as pain shot through his side he pushed himself up and whirled around so that his back was up against the stone wall and not towards the enemy. After the tension and adrenaline rush, he almost sweat dropped when he saw Voldemort lounging around on the bed half-naked. Harry watched avidly for any sign of movement or attack as he pressed his back up against the wall.

"Come back to bed Harry." Voldemort called to him huskily in what Harry guessed was his morning voice. Voldemort lay on his back with the blankets pooling down around his waist leaving his stomach and chest bare. He beckoned to him with his left hand which was outstretched in Harry's direction.

Normally of course Harry would either; A) Laugh hysterically, B) Curse the man to hell, or C) Run from the room in horror. But to his utter confusion he felt some kind of pull when Voldemort called to him. A pull that urged him to go to the man; to do his bidding. Fear gripped his heart, and he lashed out against the call.

Breaking eye contact, he ran for the only sanctuary he knew of in this place; the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him making sure to manually lock it. Without stopping he ran over to the shower and threw open the diamond doors, he slipped inside closing it behind him. He turned on the shower so that hopefully he wouldn't be followed.

He curled up in a corner and just let the water beat down on him. His eyes never strayed from the doors. Though they were diamond they were not completely see through. He sat and waited for the inevitable. As he waited, he picked at the soft silky sleeping pants he was given. They were sopping wet and clinging tightly to his skin.

Softly and almost unheard, the click of the door sounded. Harry stiffened under the torrent of water. He swiped his black locks from his eyes and kept a close eye on the blurry images outside the shower door. Vaguely he saw movement and he curled up even further when the sudden movement of color disappeared.

Frantically he peered through the glass but to no avail. Just as he was about to move closer to the door it was thrown open and he flinched back in his corner. Standing there still only wearing loose pants was his nightmare. He whimpered when the man stepped into the shower and slowly moved towards him. He was sure some kind of retribution was to come down upon him for running away like he did.

Shifting away he lowered his head to his knees, his body shivering from the sudden waft of cold air that came from the door being opened. He was aware of another body moving closer, crouching down in front of him, but he refused to acknowledge his existence. Only when he was touched, only when he was being pulled to the other man was he forced to act.

He refused to give in like he had the night before. He wouldn't let his will be so easily overcome once again. With a guttural cry he pushed away with his arms and attempted to uncurl his legs so he could have some type of leverage. To fight back and not submit were the only thoughts ragging through his mind.

Pushing, shoving, clawing at the chest he was held up against didn't even seem to phase Voldemort. He struggled and snarled until finally his sleepy and tired body slumped forward. His cuffs scraping loudly against the porcelain floor. His breathing harsh to his own ears, he allowed himself to be held against the radiating warmth in front of him.

When he felt hands moving over his body soothingly with a sponge he attempted to struggle some more only to find that he couldn't move. He couldn't move his body! Harry began to panic. He had heard no spell whispered, or spoken. So what had happened to his body? His face flushed as the sponge moved from his back to his chest.

Soothing circles were rubbed across his chest and abdomen. His stomach tightened with every passing second. He knew where this was going. No words were spoken, but this must be the payment for last night. Tears bit at his eyes but nobody would have ever really been able to tell whether or not he was crying as the water fell down upon him. He squeezed them shut tightly as it didn't take much to slide his wet sleeping pants off.

Hands roved over his thighs as he was kept from falling by leaning on the man. Shame flashed over Harry in tidal waves. Why was he doing this? Was it to humiliate? To show Harry his place? He didn't understand as he tried to block out the situation entirely. He was being seen and touched in places that no other had ever ventured before and he hated it.

He had not given his consent, and he felt extremely violated as his body was washed leisurely. Finally after he was thoroughly scrubbed, washed, and rinsed he felt soft lips press to his forehead where his scar was located. A soft tingle spread through his body as he gradually gained control over his functions again.

"Remember Harry, remember who owns you. I can do whatever I please with you. I only allow you small freedoms because I feel charitable. But if you'd rather I take away your clothing, your food, your freedom to leave this room; if you'd rather I take _you _whether it be consensually or not. Well then all you have to do is continue to disobey me Harry." All this was said in a deadly threatening tone in his ear. Then like a ghost Voldemort was gone, leaving Harry to lay naked on the floor of the shower with the water still raining down on him dragging his tears of pain, fear, and lose down the drain.

For the rest of that day Harry remained silent, never smart-mouthing, or arguing. He kept his head down and did as he was told. For now his fighting spirit was crushed but when it came back it would be with a vengeance. Voldemort seemed pleased with the turn of events; Harry served him properly at the daily meals, and meetings. Although he flinched every time Voldemort made a move to touch him or move in his direction, he preformed his duties perfectly and with only a vague awareness of his surroundings. After lunch he was to go to his usual sessions with Snape. On his way down to the dungeon level where Snape's rooms were located, Harry took his time to drag his mind out of the gutter it had inadvertently dug itself into. He cursed himself on allowing the situation to escalate to its present condition. He followed the dimly lighted corridors to his professors rooms. It wasn't long before he found himself standing before the door; he hesitantly knocked on the hard wood. It was just a mere second before the door was thrown open to reveal Severus Snape glaring down at him. Although when Harry looked up to meet that glare, Snape's face softened somewhat.

"Well what are you waiting for Potter? Get inside." Snape said in a begrudging voice. Harry didn't give his usual snarky remark in return and he could tell out of the corner of his eye that Snape seemed a bit startled by this. He made his way into the seemingly dark sitting room and stood in the middle of the floor looking rather lost. Snape closed the door and muttered out what Harry could only guess as silencing spells, and privacy spells.

"Alright Potter, what's wrong with you? Every moment I've seen you today you've been cowed. What's happened?" Snape growled out intimidatingly. Harry turned to look at the pale man and merely lowered his eyes to the carpeted floor.

"Come now Harry, whatever you have to say I've probably experienced it before or seen it done right before my eyes. Whatever comes out of your mouth will not shock me, nor will it make me think any differently about you." Snape said in a kinder tone as he ushered Harry over to one of the soft puffy couches that before, Harry had taken a liking to whenever he came for his lessons. Harry slowly sank into the couch and allowed himself to relax just the slightest bit. It would do him some good if he told somebody about what happened and how he was feeling rather than keeping it all bottled up inside. But also a side of him didn't want anyone to know of his humiliation. Especially someone like Snape. A man who had been his enemy, and only when he was captured had offered the calloused hand of friendship.

Slowly he began to relate the events of the night before as Snape moved to sit in a chair across from him, leaving him room to breath and not feel crowded. He brought his knees up to his chest after slipping his shoes off, and curled up on the couch. Once he finished speaking of the night before, he hesitantly went on to explain his punishment for staving off his master in as little detail as possible. When he was finished he watched as Snape contemplatively sipped from a glass of magically conjured bourbon. Finally Snape looked up at him from his glass with a curious stare.

"Last night, you say that the Dark Lord stopped when you pleaded with him? That he stopped when you asked him to?" Snape questioned. Harry blushed at the topic he and his Potion's Professor were discussing, but nodded anyway. Snape gave a slow nod in return as he looked back down into his glass as he slowly swished the golden liquid around.

"That's very strange for the Dark Lord to just back off like that. He must be wanting you to be a willing partner. The only thing i can say to you on the situation Harry is to plain and simple get used to it. The only advise i can give you is to give him a little and back off when it seems to be going too far. If he wants you to be a willing partner then he will not pressure you. At first anyway. Of course he won't last long. His patience with you will eventually give out and he will either take you willingly or forcefully." Snape murmured quietly but loud enough for Harry to hear him.

"What? You mean this is to continue? Why? He is my enemy he's not supposed to see me or want me in that way. I mean is it even possible between to males?! I've heard things at Hogwarts but I mean..." Harry trailed off in embarrassment as he uncurled from his position.

"Oh, it's quite possible let me assure you, and there's really nothing you can do about the situation." Snape stated calmly. Harry stared at him in shock. Finally the submissive nature he'd portrayed all day was shoved aside by shock, and anger.

"What do you mean 'nothing i can do about it'?! I'll damn well show you what I'll do about it! There's no way I'll ever let him touch me like that again! NO! I've had enough of this Snape! I've bent over backwards following these rules, regulations, and crap. I've followed him around like a dog and retrieved everything that he's wanted! I've served him, and waited on him. I'm _not _about to just hand over my body like a whore!" He raved as he threw his shoes on and jabbed his finger at a calm Snape. Throughout the tirade Snape merely watched and sipped his drink. Finally when he noticed Harry stormed to the door he stood and followed him.

"Harry there is nothing you can do about it. When you made the contract with Voldemort you signed yourself away to him as a slave. He can do whatever he wants with you. I know you're probably scared and it's reasonable for you to be, but I do believe there's more to this all than meets the eye. I will just have to look more closely into it. Now come back for your lesson Harry." Snape said in a consoling tone. Harry who was standing in the doorway looking back at him with blazing emerald eyes.

"Harry if you continue to fight like this you will be irreparably broken, if you just give in and remain quiet then you will survive to fight another day." Snape warning him stoically, but Harry took no heed and turned around and walked out the door. His only thoughts as he stormed down the corridor were to go somewhere where perhaps he could cool down and think things over. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't give into to Voldemort. If he had plans to continue with how things had been going then Harry would just have to cut him up short. Perhaps a rebellion was in order. Surely Voldemort would not kill his friends. He knew how much they meant to Harry and he also knew that if he killed any one of them that Harry's reaction would be drastic and devastating. Maybe if his friends held out with him, he could defy Voldemort enough to find a way out of the hellhole at least for his friends. Then he could fight back with out any restraints. With a forming plan in mind, he began his trek of searching for a library. Harry was forcibly restricted from many of the books in Voldemort's own private library, but perhaps he would be able to read from books in the public one.

As Harry wondered through the corridors, his confidence and spirit slowly built up to the point where Harry knew the next time he saw Voldemort he would begin his plan. Although Snape's words kept echoing in his head, he had nothing else to go on so he would fight. Finally after wondering aimlessly and after many opened doors he came across the room he was looking for. Inside the large double doors that he inched open was a vast library. The smell of musty books filled the air and his mind immediately brought up the sorrowful thought that Hermione would have loved it. Shacking himself from his wayward thoughts, he immediately moved about to a few shelves and warily gathered a small stack of books that appeared promising in the subjects of magical enslavement, unbreakable vows, and mind magicks. While searching through the shelves he found a leather couch nestled in a dark corner lit by a very muggle looking lamp on a side table. He settled himself down and began to search through the books for any kind of information about how to destroy or find a loop hole in the oath he made to Voldemort and if possible how to rid himself of his restraints.

Harry lost track of time as he flipped through one book after another. His eyes tired and straining from the dim light, as he searched through the dusty brittle pages of the book he was currently reading. _'Dark Artifacts and How to Fight Them' _offered no information to his own needs but the book was still rather interesting, and he would have continued to read but a sudden flaring pain in his scar made him drop the book off the arm of the couch and curl up defensively in pain. Alarmed thoughts raced throughout his mind as the pain increased with what he knew to be the presence of the Dark Lord nearby. He had believed that when his new restraints were put on him and the pain gone from Voldemort's touch, that the pain was utterly gone. Obviously it was not as the echoing footsteps of Voldemort approaching, caused the pain to pulse in his head.

"Are you not supposed to be in your lessons? I don't believe i gave you leave to skip them, and come here Harry. You should know by now that such disobedience is not tolerated by me." Voldemort said, only the slightest bit of agitation sounding in his silky voice. Although Harry was not fooled. He knew that Voldemort was not very pleased with him at the moment, but he would not back down from this fight. Wincing, he uncurled from his position and glared up at him with fierce eyes. The only sign Voldemort gave to his blatant challenge was a raised brow.

"I knew i should be expecting a rebellion, but i did not anticipate it to be this soon. Ah, well the sooner the better. Once this is over with Harry i will be expecting complete compliance is that understood?" Voldemort stated as if this were an every day experience. The pain in Harry's scar began to deaden to the point where he no longer felt it any more. In a surprising fit of rage at Voldemort's coolness of the whole situation he lashed out. Reaching for the lamp to his side he hurled the object at the Dark Lord. A stupid move he would not have made had he been thinking clearly. As the lamp sailed through the air it shattered to a million pieces of which disintegrated before they even reached a two foot radius of Voldemort.

"What the hell's wrong with you? How can you just be so cool about enslaving people left and right? Making the bow, scrap, and crawl around you?" Harry raged, his emotions of the past several days building up in desperation. Suddenly he couldn't breath. He gagged as he dropped to his knees on the stone floor, clawing at the constricting collar around his neck when suddenly it felt like his wrists were weighted down. He sat kneeling on the floor with his arms weighted down and constricted at his sides as he struggled to breath. Suddenly pain shot threw his body from every restraint as well as from his scar. His body shook as pain, shock, and lack of oxygen raged through it. His vision blacked out and he was only just aware of blood running down his face.

"I'm a Dark Lord Harry. It's what i do." Those amused words were the last thing Harry heard, and remembered as he blacked out. They echoed throughout his mind and entire being over and over again even in unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**Whew! I hope you liked it!! I struggled with this chapter. After not writing for so long, i have so many blocks that I'm attempting to tear down and break through. Anyway tell me what you think of this new and revised version of the fic. Next Chapter; **Chapter 7: Drastic Measures: After the little torture fest in the library, Harry goes into complete and utter rebellion, and rage. Which of course draws drastic results from our dear Dark Lord when Harry takes it upon himself to destroy a very personal setting for Voldemort.**


	7. Drastic Measures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7:Drastic Measures**

"We have to do something!" Molly Weasley shouted hysterically as she slammed her fists down on the Kitchen table of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Arthur quickly rushed over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, whispering softly in her ear.

"I agree with Molly. We can't just sit by and let the children be tortured and eventually killed." Remus Lupin stated earnestly, as he stared at each of the individuals seated at the table.

"We obviously can't just go rushing in there. It'd be mad, you gotta have a plan boy! Constant Vigilance!!" Mad-eye Moody growled out, his magical eye swiveling about in it's socket.

"There's nothing you can do for the boy though. His existence is far to closely entwined with the Dark Lords that if he were to die so would Potter." Snape drawled almost to quietly for any to hear. Silence plagued the room as their savior was once again brought to the forefront of their conversation.

"You speak of this 'contract' Severus?" Albus Dumbledore's aged voice spoke up wearily. At Snape's barely noticeable nod Dumbledore heaved a tired sigh. He would have continued it seemed, but he was cut off viciously by Molly Weasley.

"**Do not speak that wretched boy's name in my presence!! If it weren't for that brat my baby Gin-Gin would be here in her mother's arms! And that poor little Hermione! Who knows what dreadful things are being done to those poor angels, and it's all because of that **_**thing!**_** I've had enough with him! Never again shall he come near my family!!!" **She shrieked out, spittle flying from her mouth. Remus who had been paying close attention to Snape, felt a thrum of horrified shock shoot through him at those words, and noticed Snape give a startled jerk and an incredulous look at the woman. Curiosity slithered through his mind in a quick flash at the strange behavior but he shoved it aside for latter. Right now the frothing woman at the end of the table demanded his harsh attention.

"That '_wretched boy_' has a name and it's Harry Potter! I'll have you know i was appointed his guardian should anything happen to Sirius by James and Lily's will, and I'll not have you drag him through the mud like this! Shut your mouth and sit down you devilish woman!!" Remus roared across the table at her. His chair thrown back and clattered to the floor when he stood with his hands clenched on the tables surface. Molly gave an enraged shriek at him her face glowing red from anger and humiliation. Arthur held her back as she attempted to lunge across the table at Remus.

"SILENCE!!" Dumbledore's voice echoed loudly throughout the room. All heads turned to the headmaster in shock.

"Now, Molly please take your seat once more. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions Remus. Now why do you sit down as well and perhaps we may continue without interruption?" Dumbledore said in a patronizing tone. Molly shook in rage as she glared at those who chose to met her gaze, but most especially Remus. While Remus was staring in shock at Dumbledore. Would he not even defend Harry's name at all? Or at the least prohibit such talk in Sirius's ancestral house.

"Now Severus, back to our conversation. You were bringing up the Contract once more were you not? Why would you bring up such a, _painful_ subject?" Dumbledore asked as he turned his twinkling blue eyes on the Death Eater spy.

"As you know, Potter cannot be removed from Voldemort's company. It would do no good. He would merely be found once more through his connection with the Dark Lord. Right now, Potter must obey him, and serve him no matter what; all at the threat of his friends lives. If we were to rescue the others, then perhaps that would give the boy some room to maneuver around the Dark Lords demands. If we wish to destroy the Dark Lord, then we must destroy the boy as well, for neither can live without the other." Snape finished off darkly as an uproar spread throughout the room. Finally after much debate, arguing, shouts, and insults filling the room Dumbledore stood and calmly placed his palms down on the old wood table. Slowly silence spread through the room, with only short bursts of whispers.

"Then it seems we will just have to find a way to break this bond between the two of them. We must be weary though, Harry may be changing due to this close bond with Voldemort. Severus you will keep us informed about the situation on how Harry acts, and how his _'relationship' _with Voldemort changes. We must know if, when the time comes to destroy Voldemort, if we can trust the boy. If he has changed too much then we will have no choice but to restrain him. I'm sure there is something about dissolving this contract in one of my books. Ah, well then meeting dismissed." Dumbledore finished with a flourish of his arms and the crowded room began to disperse. Severus Snape, however, remained in his dark corner for just a moment longer. His gaze lingering on Albus Dumbledore as the thoughts of the old fools plan swam through his mind. The old man was being extremely foolish. He should know that there was no way to break the bond between Harry and Voldemort without serious consequences. As well, that such magic was very dark. Snape stalked out from his corner and out the door of the kitchen as he made for the front door. He was so caught up in his thoughts he did not notice the side glances, and lingering gazes of a certain werewolf.

For Dumbledore to perform such a ceremony, a ritual that was extremely dark; the end result would ultimately break Harry Potter, if not drive him to madness from the lose of his master, and half his soul.

Waking up was one of the most painful experiences Harry had ever had. He almost wished he had remained unconscious. His eyes were watering even before he opened them. Squinting around the dim area of his surroundings he realized that he was once again chained up in his corner. Only this time he had no bedding or cover, and to his horror his only clothing was a small pair of black silk boxers. Shivering from the cool air on his exposed skin; he attempted to curl up as much as possible without constricting himself even further with the chains. He pushed his back to the wall, and his right side to the soft black carpet. Shivering once more his mind instinctively wished for some kind of warmth and he panicked when he felt the collar tighten. He mentally banished the thought of magic immediately and he felt it loosen again. His body, tensed from the attack, slowly relaxed in portions. He blinked sleepily into the dark and convulsively swallowed. He winced as his throat burned and constricted of it's own accord. Flashes of how he had ended up in this condition played through his head, and he grimace at the remembrance of pain. Humiliation and anger burned through him, and he tugged violently on his chains.

"You're only going to hurt yourself more doing that, pet." A silky, yet dangerous voice stated from the dark room. Startled Harry stopped struggling and stared around into the darkness with wide eyes. He was able to make out the bulky shapes of the bed, desk, and dresser along with several other indiscernible things, but no human shaped shadows. Apprehensively he lay frozen waiting for some kind of sign or movement to give him an estimate of his location.

"Are you afraid pet? You should be." Came the amused voice from the darkness once more.

"Stop calling me your pet I am no such thing!" Harry snapped angrily as he searched the darkness again, only in vain.

"I will call you what I want to pet. For that is exactly what you are right now. Your status has just been reduced to that of an animals. Be grateful that you have any sort of clothing, for that is only because I will have no others looking at you so intimately. From this point on any disobedience I receive from you shall be dealt with accordingly." His voice rang out directly above him. Harry's heart jolted up into his throat and he jerked his body to where he was staring straight up into intense blood red eyes. He recoiled in shock at the sudden closeness of the other. He shrank as far away as he could from an outstretched hand that was determined to touch his face. He clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth as he felt the soft ghostly trail of the fingers on his cheek. Unable to resist, he turned his head into the touch and bit one of the fingers harshly. A sharp, pained hiss filled the room followed closely by a resounding slap. Harry whimpered from the sting but managed to bark out a rough laugh.

"My status is far above yours! You say I should serve you but it is _you_ who should serve _me!_ You're disgusting and vile! You torture and kill people just because you want to or because they make you angry! You are lower than the muggle scum that walk the streets at night!!" Harry snarled out furiously. He scowled up at the handsome face above him. Blood red eyes stared down at him stormily.

"Then it appears as though I will merely have to show you your rightful place pet. We cannot have you getting too full of your self now can we?" Voldemort said as he straightened up once more. Before Harry could give much more thought to his situation. He cried out in surprise as his chains suddenly attached themselves to the ceiling and upper wall, jerking him from his curled up position on the floor leaving him dangling with his feet barely skimming the carpet while his ankle chains remaining attached to the floor. He winced at the pain in his shoulders and back as the harsh position of his arms being held up above his head strained the muscles. His breath quickened in shock at the sudden change and he gave a soft startled cry when a hand was placed on his chest as he was again reminded of the other's presence. He looked up into those murderous eyes and shrank back in fear. The only thought shooting through his mind was '_what have I gotten myself into now_?'. Voldemort drew a finger softly across his chest and he gasped in pain as a fine cut was made in the wake of its' trail. Leisurely the dark lord made several more cuts until tiny rivulets of blood trailed down his chest. The cuts weren't deep; just enough to draw blood and sting as though a knife were cutting him. Slowly that finger moved up his chest towards his face and to his confusion Harry felt a throbbing pain begin to build in his scar. To his knowledge, that connection had been nullified when he had acquired his restraints.

"Only when I want to hurt you shall you feel pain, little pet." Voldemort purred out as if reading his mind, which he probably was. Harry swallowed in fear once more as the long, delicate looking finger maneuvered over his throat and up his jawline. The pain growing with every inch Voldemort moved closer to his scar. He clenched his eyes shut and he felt the movement settle on his left cheek. Slowly his fast beating heart started to slow down as the hand did not move and he hoped that, that was as far as it was going to go. Already his head burned and ached from the pain of his touch and nearness. Suddenly the hand and the pain were gone and he snapped his eyes open to see what was going on when suddenly he felt the palm of a hand slam down right over his scar and a pain like no other filled his very being. His body convulsed under the torrent. It was far worse than the Cruciatus curse ever was and he couldn't bring himself to hold his screams of pain in any longer. He twisted in his bonds as he tried to escape the source of the pain but he could not move. His body instinctively tried to curl into a fetal position but the chains on his ankles prevented him from doing so, even as he jerked frantically with his legs. Hot tears spilled from his clenched eyes as he felt a thick liquid slowly run down his face. His shrill screams echoed painfully loud throughout the rooms. As he felt a darkness start to pull at his vision it finally ended and he was allowed a reprieve. He whimpered and sobbed as he hung limply from his chains, blood and tears streaming down his face. It was blissful to be rid of the pain even as it echoed throughout his head and he was left with a god-awful headache from hell.

"Have you learned your lesson Harry?" Voldemort's voice asked calmly from in front of him. Harry clenched his eyes shut and refused to answer. He was not going to play to Voldemort sick games and he was not going to jump and bark every time Voldemort spoke to him like some trained dog!

"How impolite you are Harry! You should speak when spoken to. It seems as though you will just have to be trained into good behavior. We cannot have you wondering around smarting off and being rude to people of higher status than you now can we?" Voldemort asked dangerously. Harry clenched his teeth and glared at the floor through squinted eyes. Suddenly he felt the chains holding him up give and he stumbled as his feet slammed into the floor. His knees buckled and he would have fallen if not for the arms coming to wrap around his waist and saving him from a humiliating fall. He pushed back against the comfortable hold and stumbled back into the wall. He kept his eyes downcast even as he felt a hand go under his chin to pull his face up. He flinched at the soft touch but the pain was absent and he gave a barely perceivable sigh of relief.

"Alright pet, that is enough for now i think." Voldemort said in a commanding tone. He waited a moment before Harry gave a small nod, and then he was forcibly lead over to the plush bed. He stumbled on the short way, but he was caught once more in strong arms. When Harry looked up through his fuzzy vision and he saw the bed he began to panic. He felt Voldemort's arms wrap around him from behind as he was drawn back to the firm body. Lips descended to the nap of his neck and he involuntarily flinched at the contact. In response the arms tightened around his waist causing him to wince. His breath came in quick terrified gasps as he was forcefully moved closer to the bed. His mind in disarray from the torture just moments ago, he finally snapped. He slammed his elbow back into Voldemort's stomach causing the grip to loosen on him and surprised gasp come from behind. With a wild look in his eyes he threw himself onto the bed and scrambled to the opposite side were he smashed the bedside table lamp to the floor. Turning quickly he picked up a book that had been laying innocently there and chunked it at an irritated dark lord. The book was shredded to confetti before it reached three feet of the man. Harry; panicked by the murderous look and aura coming from the dark lord, ran behind the desk in the room as the dark lord advanced on him.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" Harry screamed in panic as pain once again flared in his scar. Backing up into the corner step for step with Voldemort until his back hit the wall.

"Stay away! I told you-I told you, to stay AWAY!!" Harry screamed out in rage and panic as he slid down the wall, his legs buckling underneath him. As he screamed out, a huge magic blast tore through the room. The desk in front of him gave a deafening _CRACK_ as it was split down the middle and the edges dissolved into splinters as it was thrown across the room into the armoir across the room. Glass shattered from the floor length mirror on the right side of the bed and rained down on the carpet. Voldemort hissed as he called up his own magic to shield himself from the onslaught. Once it died down he was able to see the boy through the mess in the room. Harry was curled up with his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as he rocked back and forth in the corner. Voldemort carefully drew closer, aware that another blast of magic could easily appear. The closer he got he realized that the boy was muttering to himself. As he crouched down in front of him he realized the boy was repeating over and over again for him to stay away. He grimaced as he realized that he had forced Harry into such a fright and pushed him into such a tight corner that it broke him. His instinct had taken over in order to protect him from harm, and had unleashed an extremely powerful blast to destroy any enemies.

Gravely he gathered the boy up into his arms as gently as he could and carried him our of the room. He winced as he realized that the damage did not just pertain to his bedroom, but had carried over into the drawing room and living room. He sat the boy down on the thankfully unharmed coach while he conjured a blanket and wrapped it around him. With a start he wondered if his library had escaped damage. Quickly he rushed to the entry and with a rush of relief he saw that everything was intact. He had many priceless books in there that were not replaceable. Many were the last of their kind, and many were Salazar Slytherin's own. He growled as he took in the damage done to his rooms. Taking a deep calming breath he went back over to check on the boy, to find him in a deep sleep. That was good because when he awoke he was in for hell! This behavior would not go unpunished and by the time he was done with his little pet he would be perfectly broken and mold-able.

**Author's Note:** Whew! I hope you like it!! I was on such a writer's block i didn't know what to do! I knew everything that was to happen i just couldn't figure out how to put it all together! I hate it when that happens! Ugh! Anyway, i hope you like it! I worked on it almost all night trying to make it sound good. Thanks so much to Werewolf777 who has helped me in a rough bought of writing!!!! bows to almighty writer and hugs gratefully Thank you to all my readers out there for sticking with me!! I give digital cookies to all!! Lol!

See the little button in the corner??? You know you wanna click!! R&R!!! Thanks,

Dark-Angelsan


	8. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8: Pain**

Pain seemed to be the only thing that existed in Harry's world of darkness. It coursed through him as fleeting and frequent as a heartbeat. Occasionally he would see instances of the past; his time at Hogwarts, his friends, his rivals, the freedom of the night, and the exhilaration in a Quidditch match with Slytherin. Instances where, it seemed to him now, he had no worries; where he was free to do as he pleased. With a heart-wrenching pain he realized those times were gone. Never again would he fly the skies and let the wind carry his troubles away. Never again would he wonder the silent and peaceful halls of Hogwarts at night. It would be best if he were to lock those memories away in a steel-enforced box in the depths of his mind; only to be looked upon during rare occasions in the dark of the night where he could marvel at them and weep over them in silence and with what little peace he could garner. With these thoughts in mind, and pain in body, he groggily awakened to find himself cocooned in warm blankets and silk sheets. Tiredly he blinked and closed his eyes once more, burrowing his face more into his pillow. He winced at the amount of pain this one small action caused. His whole body throbbed, but his head was the worst. It felt like it was going to burst, the pain was so bad. With tears pricking the edges of his eyes he attempted to calm his breathing down to try and help lessen the migraine he could feel building up.

He was vaguely aware of when a hand suddenly started caressing his ebony tresses, when his mind finally catch up with reality he froze. Not daring to move a muscle, for he knew who it was above him, and he relived what he could remember of the night before. Fear; he remembered fear had been physically chocking him as he ran to hide from his tormentor, he remembered terror being his companion in those last moments before his loss of consciousness. He did not remember anything past hiding. He could only assume that Voldemort had put him to sleep or something. Whimpering from a sudden jolt of pain Harry clutched his pillow with his left hand as he felt the hand settle on his head and warm breath caress his ear from behind.

"You're in for hell pet." was whispered in his ear with an almost loving tone. "Today starts the moment of your reconditioning, when I'm through with you there will be no spirit left within you to fight with." Harry shuddered and hesitantly peaked over his shoulder to see where Voldemort was at. Consciously seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand on his hair and looking down at him made his heart thunder in his chest like a wild animal. As he shifted his body to look at him, Harry became aware of silk sliding on skin. Suddenly Voldemort didn't seem so important any more as he focused on the complete silk on skin contact. Experimentally he moved his legs and with a rich blush splashing across his cheeks he realized that he wore no clothing what so ever! With this knowledge he clutched the blankets and pulled them up to his face to where the only part of him being revealed was the tuft of unruly black hair and fearful emerald eyes. Moving his hands, and hearing the clinking of chains, also made him aware that he was chained up to the bed by his wrists. He could not tell exactly how long the chains were but he assumed that they were not long enough to where he could get off the bed.

"It is useless to think of any form of escape, there is none now pet. I gave you a chance at a decent life and you disobeyed me. Now we shall begin anew. From this point on you are to be under severe surveillance, and severe restriction of rules. You are to be hand fed at all meal times by myself, you are to receive no clothing until such a time as I deem you worthy enough, you are not to leave this bed unless I specifically allow you, much less even, you are not allowed to leave these living quarters; you must ask for permission for anything you want or need, no speaking to anyone should the circumstance arise, and while we're on this subject. You will not speak until spoken to nor should you speak out of turn, and you will broach no subject unless I specifically speak of it. You are here to please me Harry, that is your new purpose in this world, and any retaliation shall be punishable by any instrument of my choosing." All this was whispered into his ear, and the sudden deadly tone Voldemort's voice took promised pain and torment in the very near future. Harry's heart skipped a beat and he held fast to his pillow as he stared straight ahead into the darkness as this was whispered to him.

He lay in a stunned and fearful silence as this new information processed in his mind. The sound of the bed creaking softly and the feel of the mattress dipping made him aware of Voldemort standing up from the bed. Guardedly Harry watched him move to the black entranceway. He vaguely wondered whether he was just going to leave just like that, as he watched the broad retreating back. As the man disappeared into the other room, Harry felt even more afraid as he stared into the oppressing darkness which seemed to him in this disparaging time to hold the demons of his mind. With a fleeting thought he wondered how his friends were fairing, and thinking of such things, he finally gave thought to what their lives have been like throughout this whole affair. Perhaps once this thing had blown over he would ask Voldemort to take him to see them. With that train of thought he was brought back to his current predicament. Clutching the blankets so that they did not fall down, he scooted up so that his back was up against the mountain of pillows and the headboard. He shivered at the cool air around him and burrowed himself in the bundle of blankets. As he stared tiredly into the darkness around him he let his mind wonder over the possibilities of the future. Slowly he started to nod off, and he let himself be dragged back into the comforting arms of sleep.

Something icy and frozen slammed into him. Gasping and jerking awake he scrambled to escape the area of the intense cold. He began to shake maddeningly from the cold, and he blearily attempted to find an area of blankets that weren't wet from the frozen wetness. Before he could even do anything he was grabbed harshly from behind and dragged over to one of the side walls of the room and thrown up against it. As he started to slide down the wall in a daze the person behind him picked him back up and slammed him face first into the wall again. As he stood there shakily, he felt his arms being drawn up by chains so that he stood on the balls of his feet pressed up against the stone wall. He shivered uncontrollably and blushed from intense embarrassment of his current lack of clothing. Suddenly all this was forgotten as he felt an intense pain sear across his back he screamed as he felt a large welt spread across his back. He heard the crack of a birch rod and he knew more pain was to come as he felt the rod slash across his back once more. He cried out as the rod fell on him again and again. After what seemed like eternity it stopped. He leaned heavily against the wall as he sobbed out his pain. He could feel blood running down his back in small trickles, it felt as though it were on fire and he gave a loud keening noise when he felt a hand press right into a mess of bleeding welts. He felt a presence press into him from behind as he hung boneless in his chains. A hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look over his shoulder into emotionless red eyes.

"I did not give you permission to sleep pet. This is your punishment, now you should know by now that you must have my permission to do _anything."_ Voldemort whispered to him before crushing their lips together in a mocking and devouring kiss. Harry struggled what little he could without making his back an even worse mess or increasing the pain. Voldemort bit his lower lip harshly and he gasped in pain as he tasted blood. He felt a tongue invade his mouth and he almost gagged from the strange sensation. Finally though they broke apart and he was able to breath once again. Dazedly he stared up at his master over his shoulder. Green met with crimson and for a single moment in time Harry felt as though he were drowning in those blood red pools. Then the moment was broken when Voldemort turned away from him and tossed the blood soaked rod onto the bed.

"You will remain there until I find it in myself to allow you to be let down." And with that said Voldemort once again left the room without another word. With blood running down his back and from his busted lip he cried silently as he pressed his forehead into the wall in front of him. His mind was running in circles and his whole body throbbed in pain as if his nerve endings were fried from the overload. A healing sleep wanted to pull him away but his punishment kept rearing it's ugly head as well as Voldemort's words. So for a little while longer Harry would have to remain awake until he could grudgingly ask to go to sleep. Staring at a stone wall was not the funnest thing to do, Harry realized several hours later. The blood had clotted and dried on his back which caused the skin to stiffen up and when he moved the wounds would crack open. He couldn't feel his arms anymore and his spine was killing him from staying in the same awkward position for too long. He couldn't tell what time it was exactly but he guessed it to be sometime in the late afternoon. From what he could tell, Voldemort wasn't even in his rooms any longer.

Harry could only guess that he was attending his regular meetings and functions, or in his office on the ground floor. He sighed tiredly as he once again attempted to gently relax in his chains. As he let the weight off his feet, he felt the strain on his shoulder blades as he attempted to sag without any damage done to his body. When he felt his shoulder pop and a few cuts bust open again on his back he put his feet back down and stood how he was before. Shrugging his shoulders up and back, he managed to pop them and part of his spine to relieve some tension. Just as he was settling back in, he heard the distant sound of the front door being opened. Harry listened intently as he vaguely picked up the sound of muted footsteps. As they came closer Harry realized they were heading in his direction. His body stiffened painfully as he heard the footsteps halt just behind him. A hand placing itself on his bound wrists startled him badly. Harry looked up to see what was happening only to see the chains disappear with a flash and for an instant he felt weightless before his full weight slammed down on his feet and he felt his legs give out, sending him crashing to the floor. Something cold and slightly heavy grazed the side of his neck and he heard the tall-tell sound of a 'click'. Then a hand was grasping his chin in a painful grip and turning his head to look over his shoulder into blood red eyes.

"I have a gift for you pet; a surprise if you will." The Dark Lord said with a twisted smirk. Then Harry was being dragged forcibly towards the entryway of the bedroom, and he attempted to scramble to his feet as he was led by what Harry could only describe as a leash. As he was jerked around, Harry was ultimately led into the living room, where he was forced to his knees with his hands behind his back where an extremely short chain attached both his wrists to the floor in-between his feet in such a way that caused his back to arch slightly. This left him in an extremely awkward and uncomfortable position. Needless to say, he was about to die from mortification. His entire body was posed and on display for all to see, and there were quite a few people in the room; three of which he was happy and yet frightened to see. Ginny and Hermione were ragged looking but otherwise okay, although at the moment they were looking away from him; their faces flushed with embarrassment. Draco, however, was looking at him with something akin to pity, and admiration. Then Harry's attention was drawn back to Voldemort who walked out from behind Harry and into his line of vision.

"As per our agreement Harry, I am entitled to punish your dear friends for you disobedience and insolence," he said with a confident smirk in Harry's direction before he turned to the five death eaters in the room. "You have been chosen for your recent good deeds. As you know I always rewards those loyal to me. You may play with them however you see fit until I tell you to stop. Just remember though, no killing." Voldemort finished as he turned his back on the viciously grinning death eaters to walk over to Harry. He gripped his hair tightly forcing Harry to arch his back even further as he was forced to look up into his enemy's face.

"You know what you must do Harry." Was all that was said to him, and with that the screams began. Harry clenched his eyes shut as though to block out the sound but it only made the images conjured in his mind even more horrifying. He jerked against the chain in an attempt to free himself only to end up injuring his shoulders from the force of his jerks. He looked on as he saw Hermione's body twisting grotesquely on the floor from the Cruciatus curse. Ginny's shrill screams echoed loudly in the room as well as he saw her convulsing on the floor from some curse Harry could not identify as blood poured from her orifices. Harry did not hear anything from Draco however, and with tears in his eyes he glanced over at the blond to see him curled up twitching on the floor. No sound escaping him as his body was wracked with pain. Seeing him holding out like that made Harry admire him, and at the same time his torment immensely saddened him. Harry continued to jerk in his restraints until he felt something warm and sticky sliding down his hands, and he realized he had rubbed his wrists raw. Voldemort's hand in his hair forced him to watch as his friends were tortured and broken, unable to turn away from the sight even if he wanted to Harry felt himself begin to panic.

"No."

Harry clenched his eyes shut as tightly as he could, but the screams continued on. Then a new sound came to him. A more baritone scream filled the air. Snapping his eyes open he shot a look to Draco to find that the boy had finally broke and was screaming on the floor clawing at his face.

"Stop it."

For some reason seeing this horrified Harry beyond anything else and he began to shake as tears of sorrow and hate burned down his face as he stared at the proud Malfoy scream.

"Stop it!"

He began to sob as he watched as those who stood beside him in battles and conquests, and as rivals in school begged for mercy in front of him.

"STOP IT!!" He finally screamed as he couldn't take it anymore. Thrashing in his restraints Harry turned his gaze up to the Dark Lord.

"PLEASE! Please stop it! I beg you!" Harry sobbed as he sought some way to end their torment. Voldemort stared emotionlessly down at him as though waiting for something. Harry's pitiful eyes stared up at him as he uttered the words he hated most in the entire world.

"Please. Master." he whispered barely audible, but it seemed to be enough as Voldemort raised his hand and the screams finally stopped. The iron grip in his hair that forced him to watch everything softened into an almost comforting touch as he lowered his eyes and finally looked away. He could not bare to look at the betrayed yet relieved looks on his friends faces as they stared in muted shock at him. Miserable tears continued to stream from his jaded emerald eyes as he stared at the carpet on the far side of the room. The words that floated around the room faded as he felt his mind go numb. The only thing he was aware of was the lessened tension in his body as he was released from the chain and cradled in strong arms. He silently cried into the rich clothes in front of him as he was carried and laid down in a soft bed. He was vaguely aware of a pair of lips pressing to the top of his head and then softly on his lips as though in apology. Then those sensual lips moved to his ear were another delicate kiss was laid open there.

"You are mine. Do not forget this lesson Harry." With those words whispered into his ear, it brought him back to a semi- reality and he cried his sorrow out into the chest in front of him as strong arms cradled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Argh! I hate starting new jobs!! There's always so much stuff to learn and relearn! Anyway, I hope you like! It's a little on the short side but i tried!! I really did!!! Anyway, i'm going to have trouble with the next chapter, cause a _certain scene _happens that i've NEVER written before! So forgive me if it's takes me longer than normal. Any tips on how to write a smutty scene between Hp/Lv? Or am i doing rather good in that area so far? Thank you so much my loyal readers, you've stayed with me for so long and hounded after me even when i didn't update in over a year!!!! Love you guys!! _Digital cookies and flowers to all_

**Now to respond to some reviews i've had:**

**hardyboyfansrock:** Okay well first off thank you for the review! I might want to mention this though, i don't think i hinted it very well. Slowly but surely Voldy is falling for Harry and visa versa. Although some people are like 'how could they fall in love when it's all torture?' They just are, don't ask me i never thought that deep into it...;p. Anyway, so it kinda confuses the hell out of voldy, but he does feel this little demon in side him jumping around called regret. I do hope you like the fic. Though!!

**Lov3Snuffles:** Thanks so much for the encouraging review!! I will eventually break through this towering wall before me! I have the chapters thought out all the way up to 14, it's just the meat of the story that i just can't get down! Anyway, thanks so much!

**Conill:** Well Conill, it will be angsty, but they do fall for each other, so it will tone itself down a little bit, but i will tell you now it will eventually get even worse! Now those of you who have taken english out there, you should know this is called _foreshadowing _hint hint nudge nudge.

**Angel-In-The-Shadow: **Thank you so much!! Wow! I didn't think anyone would love my story so much!! I hope you continue to like my story!!

**MoonProtector-Artemis365:** ... Yes my liege!!! Of course my queen! Salutes stiffly in background

**Lady Gaidin:** Ya, i reread it, after a while and i didn't like how i had Harry give in so soon ( like the second chapter) so i rewrote it! I'm glad you like it!!

**LycanthaRose:** I can lay your fears to rest my dear LycanthaRose. Harry will not be raped, but that does not mean he will remain **cough** innocent **cough** hehehehe...

And further more, if there are any mistakes please laugh and then move on. I know i have horrid grammar and i do tend to overlook many things. Anyway, ya, it's 3 in the morning so some mistakes can be forgiven i think!

Thank you all once again!!!

Dark-Angelsan


	9. Submission

"Carry me through these dark times with your lighted wings." ~By Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter The quote thing above is by me so don't steal it!**

**Chapter 9: Submission**

Harry lay staring into the dark room in front of him. He shifted his weight around on the plush bed only to feel the arm around his waist tighten. The soft clinking of the metal links on his chain sounded in the quiet stillness of the night. He stiffened as he waited with baited breath for Voldemort to awaken at the sound. After several moments relief washed over Harry as he relaxed once more into his supposed "master's" grip. He gave a tired and pained sigh as his heavy eyelids slowly lowered themselves over his exhausted emerald eyes.

Draco Malfoy sat on the cold stone floor of his cell in contemplation. His living conditions had been better but just earlier he had been dragged from his bed and thrown into a prison cell on the lowest level of the castle. He snorted in disdain as he could only assume that it had to do with Potter disobeying in some way. He picked at the dirt beneath his manicured nails as he let his mind wonder over the constantly recurring question that had been plaguing him for some while now. Why was _he_ of all people being used against Potter? They were rivals, they constantly fought, and insulted each other. It shocked him when he was told that as punishment for his transgression he was to be used as a bargaining chip against the boy-who-lived. He looked up as he heard a whimper and scream through the wall to his right. He stared stoically at the damp stone through his blond hair as the scream was dragged out then faded away. He turned away from the wall where just beyond held one Hermione Granger.

Soft caressing fingertips moved easily over the skin of his hip and thigh in featherlight stroking motions. He sighed in content as he coddled closer to the warmth in front of him. Warm lips brushed over the shell of his ear softly to settle on his throat as he gave a satisfied groan. Licking his dry lips he slowly wrenched his eyes open as his mind sluggishly attempted to catch up and distinguish what exactly was happening to him. As he realized he was laying in the arms of his enemy completely nude and pressed tightly against the man he gave a startled cry and attempted to get away but the grip on his hip and waist was relentless. The thought of how much trouble he was already in was the only thing that stayed his hand from lashing out.

"Did I startle you my pet?" A deep silky voice asked of him as he lay stiffly in his master's arms.

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled into the chest in front of his face. The arm around his waist tightened in warning. "Yes master." He quickly amended. He did not feel up to getting tortured this day the pain in his back was still far too fresh a reminder, so for once he would be quiet and submissive. He heard a chuckle above him, as a hand wove it's way through his tousled hair.

"You are learning well pet. Perhaps if you are good enough I will allow you to re-continue your lessons with Severus." Voldemort said softly, his chin resting on Harry's tangled hair. Thinking of Severus Snape once again, brought about the whole reason behind his recent explosion of rebellious behavior.

***His patience with you will eventually give out and he will either take you willingly or forcefully...there is nothing you can do about it. ****When you made the contract with Voldemort you signed yourself away to him as a slave. He can do whatever he wants with you...if you continue to fight like this you will be irreparably broken, if you just give in and remain quiet then you will survive to fight another day.*** Those words reverberated inside his mind as he lay in the warm embrace of his master. Harry immediately stilled and his eyes snapped open. He did _not_ just think that! He couldn't have! It must be the stress, Harry assured himself. There was no way he would mentally refer to that man as "master". A drowning sorrow attempted to pull him down into a suffocating depression but he managed to pull himself out of it. He would not allow himself to be beaten down so easily! He was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle nudge. Blinking wearily he looked up to find Voldemort's piercing eyes staring back at him.

"Are you learned yet of how to take care of any needs I might have during my morning routine?" Voldemort asked of him. Harry wanting to get away as soon as possible, nodded dumbly and once again attempted to wriggle away. Voldemort chuckled in amusement before he allowed Harry to escape to the other end of the bed. He gave the chain connected to Harry's collar a quick flick and it disappeared completely. Harry suspiciously watched the dark lord for any other signs of movement but Voldemort merely settled back against the lush pillows. Early lessons, on "The Master" with Snape came back to him vaguely. First prepare a bath, but there was a problem which Harry quickly encountered as he unconsciously stuck a leg out from the covers to stand up.

He wore no clothes.

With a full-fledged blush he jerked his leg back up under the blankets. He glared accusingly at Voldemort. His response was a raised eyebrow, and a tiny, yet sadistic smirk.

"You have not yet earned you clothing Kitten. Now go and prepare a bath for me. I shall be there momentarily." Voldemort said to him in a tone that broached for no arguments what-so-ever. Harry stared in disbelief. '_Was he seriously expecting Harry to just lounge around in the nude all day?_' Obviously that was the case as Voldemort's neutral look began to turn icy. Harry continued to look back and forth' from the door to Voldemort, and back again, before he made up his mind the memories of his friends screams echoed throughout his head. With fear and embarrassment consuming him, he hesitantly stood up from the bed. Without even looking back at the man behind him, he stiffly walked across the room and into the bathroom. Once he had the door shut behind him, he allowed the tremors he had been holding back to consume him as he slid down the door to a crouch. He wrapped his arms around his torso as he waited out the shaking. He clenched his teeth as he felt the dried blood still on his back cracking from his quivering muscles. Voldemort had not healed nor put any salve on the lashes on his back. It seemed this was part of his punishment as well; he would have to heal the old fashioned way. Suddenly the thought that Voldemort was waiting and could show up at any time flashed through his mind.

Careful of his back he stood back up again, still very aware of his nakedness. He was slightly comforted with the fact that at least now he was alone. The first thing he did was turn the water on in the in-ground tub. Once that was started he shuffled over to a part of the shelf-lined walls and began to examine the contents. He picked out rose scented bath beads, China Rain bath oil, and Sandalwood shampoo. Moving back over to the slowly filling mini-pool he poured in some bath beads, and oil from the glass containers. Putting the corks back in, he sat them back in place on the shelves. Carrying the shampoo, he moved over to grab a rain scented bar of soap, Sandalwood body wash, and a drying towel and wash cloth. He carried everything over to the bath and sat them neatly in an item holder carved into the marble at the side of the tub. Moving quickly back over to the cupboard that held all the towels and robes, he grabbed one of the many black towels, and wrapped it around his waist mind-full not to let it chafe the lashes on his lower back. Now that he was covered somewhat he walked back over to see if the water level was high enough. Once he was satisfied, he bent down to turn the water off. Behind him he heard the door open and close softly. Staying kneeled down Harry waited until the footsteps approached him.

"Your bath is ready master." He said softly without turning around. The footsteps stopped a little behind him. He heard the tall-tell sound of clothing rustling and could only assume that Voldemort was disrobing. Keeping his head turned away he slipped his fingertips into the water to check the temperature. It was perfect, hot but not too hot, just right to relax in and ease your muscles. The water rippled around his hand and he looked up to see what the cause was and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened in shock. Slowly entering the water from the built in steps was a very naked Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort! The steam from the water curled around his body and Harry's eyes dragged over every inch. He was perfect in every way, perfectly toned muscles rippled underneath tanned skin, a body that imposed power and danger just in the build and stance but was not too big. The perfectly chiseled chest tapered down into a slim waist and powerful thighs. Harry blushed heavily when he realized what he was doing and almost had a heart attack when he looked back up into those crimson eyes to find them staring back at him. Harry was caught staring into those intense eyes for longer than he cared to admit. Quickly he looked back down into the water and the spell seemed to break. Blushing madly he moved to leave the room as he heard Voldemort finally settle in the water. He was almost to the door when Voldemort called out to him.

"Do not leave just yet. Come back kitten." Came the sultry drawl behind him. He almost snapped out a smart remark, but he restrained himself from once more from making a disaster of things. Slowly he turned, discretely checking the towel to reassure himself that he was indeed covered.

"Yes Master?" he asked innocently as he shuffled over to the edge of the tub once more.

"Join me. You're filthy." Voldemort said as he gestured at the water while he stared pointedly at the crusty blood still adorning him. Harry stared uncomprehending at first, then he rapidly blinked his eyes as it finally sank in what the Dark Lord meant by 'Join me.' It was not a _'Join the Dark Side'_ spiel, nor was it _a 'Join me and sit by the pool_'. It was _a 'Get in the water before you regret it_!' command. Shock spread over him as he hesitantly shuffled over to the edge farthest away from Voldemort. He stood there awkwardly before he untucked the towel as he hastily lowered himself into the water. He sunk himself down as far as possible into the murky fragrant filled water, in an attempt to maintain some form of modesty. The scent of roses and rain strong in the steamy air. He wearily watched as Voldemort relaxed against one of the headrests, one crimson eye never leaving Harry himself. Silence cloaked the room with the exception of water rippling softly from both their movements. Harry avoided Voldemort's eyes like the plague itself as he shifted uncomfortably under the water. Feeling insecure, he sunk down so that only his head and neck were above the water as he eyed the distance between Voldemort and himself disparagingly. He shifted once more as a burning feeling started spreading across his back. It seemed that the scented oil in the water only irritated open wounds and seeing as how his back was littered with them it was an extremely uncomfortable feeling.

He grunted as he moved yet again, this time arching his back trying to get the itchy burning to go away without having to raise his body out of the water. He was so distracted with this that he didn't even notice when Voldemort started moving towards him until it was already too late. He felt a hand graze across his bare shoulder and nearly jumped right out of his skin. Wide emerald eyes stared up at the Dark Lord, a nervous vulnerability swirling in them. Harry seeing that Voldemort continued to get nearer backed up till he hit the wall of the bath. His heart pounding, he frantically searched for something to use in defense. The moment his hand landed on something, he felt a leg brush his own. Jerking his prize froward he noticed it was the Shampoo bottle. Brandishing it in front of the Dark Lord seemed to have worked because Voldemort stopped his advances and stared in puzzlement.

"Would you like me to wash your hair master?" Harry asked softly as he deceivingly made his eyes wide and innocent. His hopes were riding on that one simple nod, and he almost heaved a sigh of relief, but just barely managed to contain himself. Voldemort eyed him for a moment longer before turning his back to him. Harry blinked in surprise at the small gesture of trust that Voldemort had just shown him. Hesitantly he lowered the Dark Lords head enough to get it wet. He popped open the bottle and poured a liberal amount into his hand before lathering it into the midnight black hair before him. Slowly Harry massaged his scalp and ran his fingers through the wet silky hair. Once he was satisfied (he took as long as possible) he gently rinsed out the soap. He ran his fingers through the Dark Lord's hair again to assure himself all the shampoo was out. He slowly dropped his hands back into the water once he was finished; now not having anything to do. He leaned back against the side of the bath again as the Dark Lord sat up and turned to him. Dark strands of wet hair fell around his face and in front of his intense crimson eyes.

Harry's stomach flip-flopped and his heart fluttered. Just the _way_ those eyes looked at him made a deep flush rise up in his face. Unable to look away he was instantly caught in darkening crimson red eyes. Instead of the normal red they appeared to be more of a magenta color now. Amazed and distracted he began to calm down; now that Voldemort was no longer advancing on him he wasn't so afraid any more. It was like a stalemate that seemed to last forever, but in reality only a second had gone by before Harry suddenly found himself being drawn towards his enemy. Panicked; he began to struggle, kicking out with his legs sending water splashing out of the bath and onto the marble floor of the room. Twisting and turning proved to be useless as the powerful arms wrapped around his own arms and chest held him captive. Breathing heavily he froze and curled as much as possible into a ball. Once he gathered his senses about him he was almost sick with fear. He was sitting with his back to Voldemort's chest in-between his legs. Being pressed so tightly together it was like he could feel every inch of his body up against him. He kept his eyes tightly shut and his muscles clenched.

Neither said anything and tension built up in the silent room. Slowly Harry could feel that Voldemort's grip on him was loosening. Not quite enough for him to escape but enough that he could feel Voldemort relax slightly behind him. The hot water and relaxant beads in the bath were working against him; both trying to soothe and relax his muscles while he was attempting to remain in his half-curled position. Several tense moments went by and slowly his muscles started to cramp. He mentally cursed the Gryffindor Quidditch team for not doing more physical work-outs. Without trying to draw too much attention to his movements, he eased his legs out a bit. Just enough to were his muscles were being stretched. He winced as the muscles strained and protested against the sudden movement. Just as he finished moving, Voldemort removed one arm from around his chest. Without the support of both arms holding him up Harry began to sink down in the water.

Startled, he gave a loud yelp before his head went under. He shut his eyes instinctively and now with Voldemort's arms no longer restricting him he flung his arms out to try and grab hold of something. Gasping underwater was not the best thing to do in the world he would later realize, as all he got was a lung full of oil-perfumed water. Suddenly he felt something grab hold of him and next he found himself above water. Clinging tightly to the solid object by his side, he dizzily coughed up all the water he had swallowed as he attempted to breath. The water that had made it past his eyelids burned at his eyes making tears leak out. Once he was able to regurgitate most of the water he began gasping frantically for breath as he weakly collapsed onto the body holding him up and scrubbed at his eyes. He felt strong arms slide around him, pushing his side tightly up against his savior. He instinctively curled up, pressing his face into the warm, wet chest. His breathing began to even out and his body went limp. His mind began to wonder as he lay there and only the soft tentative traces of fingertips lightly skimming across his skin brought him back to reality.

Then as his mind caught up to everything he realized that he was willingly laying in the arms of the Dark Lord. Too stressed to do much about it he let himself lay. Just this once he would let himself sink into the warm embrace of his enemy. Just this once would he let himself give up without a fight, with no complaints or arguments.

Just this once.

**Author's Note: **** I am soooooo sorry! Basically i had a life drama thing. I'm sooo sorry for not posting! This chapter wasn't even finished. I was going to have a special scene in here but it's been so long since i posted that i just decided to give you what i had. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	10. Broken

"Carry me through these dark times with your lighted wings." ~By Me **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter The quote thing above is by me so don't steal it!**

**Chapter 10: Broken**

For the next several days it was a rather strained atmosphere. After the whole bathroom scene, Voldemort allowed Harry to wear his little black boxers once more. Just this one simple gesture frightened Harry, because secretly inside he was ecstatic and extremely thankful to Voldemort. Although he was now also allowed to leave the bedroom, he was constantly being watched by Voldemort. Harry was not allowed to leave a five foot perimeter of the Dark Lord when he was not chained up to the bedpost. He was still rather mortified by the fact that yes, Voldemort even followed him into the bathroom as well. When he blushingly questioned why, Voldemort had merely stated that Harry hadn't earned his privacy yet. Which is why he had to ask for anything he needed and also why he was hand-fed his food. Currently Harry was laying curled up on the floor by the sofa where the lord in question was sitting reading a rather worn looking leather-bound book.

Harry nodded off every once in awhile, becoming bored with merely sitting on the floor. He started as he felt a hand card slowly through his hair, which was getting longer by the day it seemed. It now reached his shoulders and it didn't seem like Voldemort minded in the least. He glanced up through the fringe of his hair and looked up at the man. Voldemort continued to read his book, thoroughly immersed it seemed, all but for his hand. Harry almost glared but thought better of it when he felt a twinge up his back. He held back a wince and lowered his eyes again. Voldemort had not healed the lashes on his back for the sole reason of reminding Harry 'what happens to a disobedient pet'. The last two days had been a hellish nightmare filled with nothing but pain and fear. Now he was feeling the consequences of all the pain. He had to watch how he moved or he would rip open the healing scabs on his back, he was constantly plagued with headaches since Voldemort had touched his scar so full of rage, also it hurt to talk or swallow seeing as his throat was bruised from being suffocated and tortured by his collar. Finally, the sound of a book closing heavily made it to his ears.

"Well pet, do you think you would be ready to continue your lessons with Severus? Will you be able to restrain yourself long enough, or do you think you are not yet ready for social contact with anyone?" Voldemort asked sternly as he stared down at him. One hand on his book the other in his hair hold his head back so that he would have to look at him. Harry waited a moment until it became clear that Voldemort wanted him to reply. That was another thing, he was not aloud to speak to anyone other than Voldemort, he was not aloud to speak until spoken to by Voldemort, and was not aloud to broach a subject unless it had already been brought up by Voldemort in that current conversation.

"If you think me ready, then that is all that matters Master." Harry muttered complacently as he lowered his eyes submissively. Fight another day, fight another day, was what he kept muttering to himself in his mind to keep himself from bursting with insults and smacking the hand in his hair away. It seemed his choice of words was correct as he saw Voldemort smirk and then suddenly he was being pulled up by his hair into a crushing kiss. The hand at the back of his head forcing him to stay in place as shock rode his system. He gasped at the suddenness of it all, and instantly felt a tongue invade his mouth. Attempting to jerk back, he curved his back as he squirmed in the mans lap and pushed away with his hands. Seemingly irritated, Voldemort reached around with his free hand and dug his nails into the still fresh lashes on his back. Harry whimpered and keened at the sudden pain and immediately went limp letting the older man plunder the furthest reaches of his mouth.

He furiously blinked away his tears before the other man could see. While the hand on his back remained, the one in his hair loosened and grazed down his side making him shudder at the feather light action. It moved up his chest and down across his abdomen to rest on his thigh where it remained as the man leaned back into the couch leisurely while Harry was forced to straddle him. Every now and then the hand on his back would dig in, and he'd go limp half-laying on the mans chest while the other would rub his thigh and shift to rub his ass. The hand on his back softened and Harry felt the fingers drifting down his spine and as they reached his lower back his whole body shuddered and jerked and to his embarrassment, a moan escaped his lips. The feeling caused by that simple action was intense and made stars burst in front of his eyes. Sensing this, Voldemort kept repeating the action, and to Harry's embarrassment he felt himself grow semi-hard. He brought his hands up to rest on Voldemort's chest as he propped himself up, he squirmed in Voldemort's lap as the hand flitted down his lower spine again which brought a moan out of both their mouths.

Dazed and lost in sensation Harry began kissing fervently back as he rocked forward in the mans lap; loving the feeling of both their erections rubbing against each other. Embarrassed he suppressed the feeling of guilt at allowing himself to act this way with the enemy, as he felt Voldemort's hands rub up his sides roughly and play with his nipples causing him to break the kiss and lean back as his throat was devoured. The sudden sound of knocking broke through the flood of lust and desire that clouded both their minds, as they froze on the couch. Their labored breathing the only sound in the now silent room as they waited for the noise again. Then, the sound of someone knocking heavily on the door echoed throughout the room. Both Voldemort and Harry stared at the front door for a moment before they looked back to each other.

"I do believe that would be Severus. Perhaps we should not have started this so soon." Voldemort muttered as he stared down at both their erections. Harry blushed as he ducked his head and scrambled off the couch and into the floor. As the sound of knocking echoed again, Voldemort quickly conjured a comfortable looking blanket for the both of them as he took up his book again and bid Severus to enter. Harry watched nervously as the door opened and Snape came inside. He saw him raise an eyebrow as he took in the two of them, and Harry almost twitched a smile at Voldemort's quick cover-up. To Snape, the situation would merely look like a comfortable evening between master and pet, with Voldemort reading a book by fire-light and Harry curled up at his feet leaning against his legs looking mysteriously shagged.

"You summoned me my Lord?" Snape asked as he came further into the room and kneeled in front of Voldemort. Harry saw that Snape was trying to catch his eye, but at that moment Harry couldn't look at him so he buried his face in Voldemort's blanket-covered legs drawing the same blanket closer around himself. This seemed to please Voldemort immensely as he brought his hand down and began to pet his hair.

"Yes, Severus. It seems that for the past few days my pet has been rather rebellious, and it took a firm hand to put him in his place. I have now deemed him worthy enough to continue his lessons with you, however there are a few rules that I have set in place for him. I have forbidden him to speak to anyone but me, so if he is a good pet like he should be from now on, he will not speak with you. Do not take his silence for insolence. If you wish to test him on what he learned for the day then you must have him write his answers down. Also he is not aloud to leave this room. You will come here for his lessons for now. In actuality, he is not to leave five feet of me, but I suppose this is deemed necessary for his lessons. He is not to have anything or do anything while I am gone. He must merely sit here or act out a role with you, nothing else Severus. He will start up his lessons again immediately." Voldemort said as he swiftly stood from the couch tossing the blanket aside and dislodging Harry. Shocked Harry watched as Voldemort strolled from the room and into the library to put his book away with no sign of their previous activities. Still avoiding Snape's gaze he pulled more of the blanket around himself until he was thoroughly cocooned. They both sat in silence as they waited for Voldemort to return, which was only a mere minute later.

"I am off to see to a meeting that will be taking place soon. Do take care of him Severus and if such an event should occur again, prevent another rebellious outburst. If you have need of me you know where to find me." Voldemort said as he never spared them another look and was out the door before Snape could give an affirmative response. Silence thickened in the room as neither looked at the other for quite some time before finally Snape broke the stillness of the room.

"What the hell happened Potter?!" he snapped causing Harry to flinch at the harsh tone. Almost afraid, Harry slowly looked up at him as he curled into himself. The look he got made him wince and he trembled at the thought of refusing the order.

"After I left you the other day, I went to a secluded library on the second dungeon floor to try and find some way to break the contract I made with Him. I thought I could find a loop-hole or a fail-safe. However, before I got too far through the books I found, He showed up. I was enraged at how he had been treating me. I just don't understand how somebody could own another person! I screamed at him and threw stuff at him. Which I realize now was foolish, but I just got so overwhelmed that I had to vent my anger and frustration. He somehow tortured me through my restraints and made it to where I couldn't move at all! Then I blacked out." Harry whispered softly as he picked at a loose string on the fluffy blanket. He stopped talking thinking maybe Snape would be satisfied with just that, but it seemed he was wrong.

"Come out with it Potter! That just accounts for one evening, it's been two days since you stormed out of my chambers. Voldemort said he put you through training and discipline to put you in your place. Tell me what happened, and leave nothing out."Snape hissed threateningly as he sidled closer to hover over him.

"Yes sir. When I woke up again I was chained to the bed and Voldemort was there to tell me the new rules set into place. I was to ask for anything, which at the time I didn't realize the full extent of that rule. After he left I fell back to sleep after awhile. He woke me up and threw me into the wall where he chained me up and proceeded to wipe me with a birch rod until I could not take it anymore. Then, afterwards he left me to hang for many hours. When he finally returned, he brought me out in front of a group of lower level death eaters and my friends. I was to watch as they were tortured. That; that was when I broke professor. I begged Him. I called Him my master. I have not dared to disobey him since then." Harry finished off as he looked up at Snape's horrified face.

"What did you do to make him so angry Harry?" Snape asked as he examined his face to try and find all the answers he sought.

"I'm not entirely sure, all I know is I blanked out for a time(1). I just know that I don't want Hermione, Ginny, or Draco hurt anymore. Where are they Professor? Are they alright?" Harry asked with more enthusiasm. Snape seemed to be contemplating for a moment. His gaze no longer on Harry but on a more distant plane. Harry's question snapped him out of it, and startled he pulled out his watch from his pocket. Cursing he put it back before focusing on Harry's questions.

"I'm afraid I know no more than you do boy. I have not been allowed into the cells. Only Lucius and Voldemort know their true stasis. But I digress, I have been here my allotted time period and I must go, or else Voldemort will be informed." Snape said as he stood from his half-crouch and made his way to the door.

"Wait! You weren't even here for very long. What if Voldemort asks what our lesson was about?" Harry called after him as he staggered to his feet. Snape paused for a moment before turning to look at him.

"Tell him it was on behavior at meetings. Basically you act as you already know, walk behind him, open doors for him, sit at his feet after he has taken a seat, serve him at meals, stand after he has stood, do not talk to anyone without his permission, always look to him for anything you need, you act helpless without him, be pretty, be charming, you are an ornament and prize to be flaunted about, keep your eyes lowered in respect, never enter a political conversation even if you are encouraged by Voldemort himself, calmly state that such things are far above your understanding and that you trust your master to make life-altering decisions for you. It's not too hard Potter, merely think along those lines and you'll win over any crowd." Snape finished as he left the room with a swish of his cloak. Harry stared in dismay after him. How could Snape of all people not know how his friends were faring? Harry had a feeling that Snape knew of their status' and was probably commanded not to tell him by Voldemort. But if that were true and Snape just followed through with it then perhaps he couldn't trust Snape after-all. It wouldn't have hurt to tell him, Voldemort would never know anyway. Harry stared at the chamber door for quite some time pondering over whether he should trust his old Professor anymore or if this was all a scam and Snape was just trying to get him to submit to Voldemort faster.

Not satisfied with the direction his thoughts had taken, he stared longingly at the door. What he wouldn't give to see his friends. Surely if he made it quick he could make it back before Voldemort returned from his Death Eater Meeting. He knew the general location of the prison cells. Enforcing his will, he made his decision, and before he could think better of it he hastened to Voldemort's closet where he snatched a long robe to cover himself with and took off out the door. As he left the chambers, he peeked left and right to make sure that no one was in the vicinity. Making his way down the corridor, and stairs as he always did to go to Snape's rooms for lessons, he slide along the walls and stuck to the shadows. He hastened down the corridors, and stairwells. He didn't move too fast to catch up with Snape and bump into him but he moved stealthily. He was quick and fast but not to the point where it would cause harm to his inflamed and irritated back (2). Breathing a sigh of relief he darted across the entrance hall and into the corridor leading down into the dungeons. He winced as his back strained, and started to bleed again but nothing prepared him for what came next.

"Itsy, bitsy Potter! What are you doing down here baby Potter? Come to see your little friends?" A high-pitched voice cooed to him from behind. He froze, as he recognized the tone immediately. Slowly he turned to stare up the steps at her leaning against the wall with a finger pursed at her lips.

"Bella. I was just going to tell Snape something. I don't even know where the prison cells are located." Harry whispered as he pulled the borrowed robe tighter around himself as he lowered his gaze.

"Oh right. You know something Potter," she said sarcastically as she pushed off the wall and approached him.

"There's this thing I learned about humans, baby boy. Would you like to know what it is?" She asked silkily as she cornered him against a wall of the staircase. He flinched as he felt her press her body into him. Without any response from him she continued on.

"I learned that when a human lies, they do one of two things with their eyes. They either stare you down unwaveringly, or they look elsewhere while they're lying. They also fidget, or shuffle their feet, but you weren't doing either of those. So I looked to those gorgeous emerald eyes of yours. You're a lier!" She whispered into his ear just as she reached into his robe and grabbed him through his shorts. He froze and chocked out a gasp at the harsh grip.

**Warning! Rape scene! Don't read if offends!**

"My, my! You're nice and perfect baby Potter! Perhaps I shouldn't call you a baby anymore hmm?" She laughed into his neck as she rubbed and squeezed him. He trembled at the harsh touch and tried to push her off, but she only tightened her grasp painfully causing him to stifle a cry. Unconsciously he spread his legs to try and ease the pain which only gave her better access. He blushed and choked out a gasping sob as is body betrayed him, growing hard in her excited hand.

"You're playful aren't you Potter? How's bout we go somewhere more private?" She giggled. Then suddenly the cold stone behind him turned into a wooden door. Fearfully he looked over his shoulder then back up into her eyes. She smirked down at him.

"This castle does nice things for those it likes." She hissed as she tightened her hold on him and flung the door open. She slipped her other arm around his back holding him to her as she pushed him backwards into the room. He watched as the door automatically shut and disappeared, a stone wall taking it's place. Seeing they were heading for a large bed he grabbed her hand that was holding him and pinched her wrist bones together to try and prevent her from tightening her hold on him while he wrestled with her other hand to try and escape. He knew what was coming, he also knew that Voldemort could never punish her because he would then have to be punished himself for leaving the rooms to see his friends, and he didn't know what would happen to them. The risk was too great, he had to escape on his own. Suddenly, his collar flared and he threw his head back in pain as he brought both hands up to pull at it. He heard her laughing manically as she let him go and pushed him back on the bed.

"If there ever came a need, the Dark Lord allowed a select few of his Inner Death Eaters control of your collar to put you in your place. I'm sure he didn't know it would be used for this." She laughed insanely as she began removing her clothes while he struggled for breath on the bed. He clawed at his throat as he slowly suffocated. Just as his vision became fuzzy, he saw her leaning over him just before his hands and legs were spread apart. Finally, the collar loosened and he lay limp wheezing for air. He turned his head to the side, and looked up at his wrists to see magicked chains holding them to the headboard and his legs were spread and chained to the foot board. He found himself devoid of clothing, unsure where they had gone. Still dazed, he looked up when Bella settled herself naked on his abdomen.

"Don't worry little Potter. I'll make sure you enjoy this as much as I will." She cooed to him as she arched her back and rubbed herself on him, her breasts grazing his chest. She leaned into his neck and gave him light kisses there, hardly sucking at all.

"Don't wanna leave a mark on my Lord's precious toy!" She explained before her mouth closed on his. He refused to let her tongue in until her hand closed around him again and gave a harsh jerk. Gasping, he let her in to plunder his mouth. She was still rubbing him up and down giving soft tugs every now and then with her finger grazing the slit on the top. He involuntarily thrust into her hand causing them both to moan. When she finally let him breath they were both breathless. Without wasting anymore time she slid down his body and gave him one more mocking look before taking him into her hot mouth. He cried out and threw his head back. Not even Voldemort had gone this far with him! He wanted to wrap his legs around her instinctively but they were chained down still. He groaned in humiliation as his body was wining over his mind, and he cursed his teenage hormones. When he felt he was getting close, she pulled back and he fell back from the edge. Unhappy he growled, and she laughed in delight.

"Feisty, and I thought you would hate this!" She laughed out to his embarrassment and guilt. She slid up his body until she was positioned right above him.

"Are you ready for this Potter?" She asked slyly, and without waiting she thrust down on him hard. He cried out and grit his teeth as heat enveloped him. Tears leaked out from his eyes as she rode him, the feeling of guilt and betrayal flooded his body.(3) He blanked out as tears flooded his eyes, he withdrew into his mind and closed himself off from Bella pleasing herself on his willing body. Finally after a time, he felt her tighten around him and her nails scratch down his chest and he came back to awareness. Bella was breathing heavily as she held herself up with her arms. He was still thick inside her, and she seemed to realize this as she slowly shifted her hips on him. Agonizingly slow, she thrust back and forth, and before he could prepare himself he felt himself explode as lights burst in his vision, and he filled her with his seed causing her to moan tiredly as she threw her head back. His tense body fell back against the bed as he breathed heavily and stared at the ceiling. He felt her pull off him, and slid off the bed.

**End Scene**

He didn't care when he was released from the chains and he didn't care when she cleaned up the bloody scratches left on him and returned his clothes to him that she had magicked away. Only when she pulled him up to stand did the situation fully hit him. He was no longer a virgin. He had just had sex with a woman! He stared up at her in wonderment.

"We'll have to do this again sometime Potter. It was most deliciously fun! A thought to keep in mind though, if you ever mention anything about this to our dear Lord I will do the same and worse to your little friends. I'm not particular about gender either." She said menacingly as she jerked him out of the room. She whipped her wand around some more, straighting his hair, and getting rid of the sex smell that cloaked the both of them. She dragged him back up the stairs, and he assumed they were heading back to Voldemort's chambers. How wrong he was when next he knew he was thrown to the floor in a room full of Death Eaters and Voldemort at the front. Paralyzed with fear he looked from masked faces to red eyes as they all stared down at him.

"What is this Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked smoothly, his red eyes flashing.

"I found the little imp heading for the prison cells master. I thought I might bring this to attention." She said as she bowed before the Dark Lord. Harry looked at her in betrayal, and hatred. She had raped him, threatened his friends, and turned him in so both he and his friends would be tortured anyway! His anger however, did not last long. He was pulled away from his loathing thoughts as Voldemort stood.

"Is this true pet?" the Dark Lord asked in a deadly tone. He thought this would be a good time to debase himself. Slowly he crawled forward with his head down.

"Yes master." He whispered as he reached the steps leading up to Voldemort chair. He crawled half-way up the steps before he stopped and lay prostrate. He remembered Snape's lesson awhile back about punishment in front of crowds. If Voldemort sat down it would wait till later and he would crawl to his side, if he remained standing he would be punished in front of the crowd and by doing so would temporarily disown Harry. Meaning he still had possession of Harry but he did not acknowledge his existence. Silence filled the room with baited breath until Voldemort stiffly sat down in his chair. Harry crawled on his stomach to lay at Voldemort feet shaking in terror at the sense of raw anger seeping from him. He lay there like a good pet as the meeting continued on without further interruption, and to try and make the situation better he brushed his fingertips lightly along Voldemort's leg out of sight of the Death Eaters while he rubbed his head on the Dark Lords feet.

He continued to try and apologize without making a scene until the meeting ended. He scooted back to let Voldemort stand and sweep out of the room while he followed along behind with his head lowered. Luckily a house-elf opened the doors, because he would never have been able to get in front of Voldemort's fast pace in time to open it for him. As it was he had to trot to keep up with the furious man as they headed towards his chambers. The whole trip Harry knew this was going to be bad. He knew in his heart pain awaited him beyond that decorative door and as did pain for his friends down below. More tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of what had already happened to him that day and of what would happen when without a word Voldemort swept into the bedroom and took up the still blood-stained birch rod and without a word pointed towards the bathroom. Harry quickly ran into the room shedding the borrowed robe and reluctantly his shorts as well. He knew this was going to be bloody and it would only ruin his only pair of precious clothing.

He threw them aside into a corner as he waited for further instructions. When Voldemort entered the room, Harry noticed that he had shed his robe as well and stood only in his black slacks, black long-sleeved shirt, and red silk vest and tie. He was rolling up his sleeves as he pointed to the shower stall. Without a word Harry bowed his head and pushed the diamond door open where he went to the far wall and braced himself on the silver bar embedded into the tiled wall without being told to. He heard Voldemort enter behind him and then remain quiet for a moment, before Harry heard the swish of the rod moving through the air and crack onto his already scarred back. He bit his lip to hold back his cry and strengthened his hold on the bar to keep himself from running away. He would take this pain for what he had done, and what he had allowed to happen in the dungeons. He was tainted now. He would take this pain, and hopefully his friends pain. He would take it all and then maybe nobody else would have to suffer for his mistakes.

The rod fell again and again. Each time with more power behind the strike. He allowed himself to let loose his tears that poured down his face to mix with the blood that was pooled on the porcelain at his feet and slowly draining down the hole at the end of the shower. He screamed at each blow and sobbed through cracked and busted lips which were from attempting to keep his cries held inside. After a time it seemed like it would never end. His legs had given out and he lay on his knees his arms weakly holding onto the bar. His back was shredded and he was screaming pleas out for it all to stop. Finally with his voice hoarse and almost gone from screaming and begging, the last blow fell and no more followed afterwards. He was sure there was no skin left on his back but for ragged slices. Blood covered the floor and was pouring down the drain steadily. He couldn't move for the life of him, but when he heard the Dark Lord leave, he knew it was not over. He knew he was headed for his friends. Forcing himself to his feet he stumbled after him and caught him in the bedroom searching his closet for some kind of torture device for sure.

Almost unconscious from the unbearable pain, he fell to his knees in front of the man and grasped his pants. There was only one thing that would please him at this moment, and Harry was prepared to give everything to keep the monster in front of him away from his friends. Slowly he unzipped the pants and slipped his hand inside. He glanced up through his tear filled vision to see Voldemort staring down at him with slight confusion on his face. Without thought he took the member in his mouth and suckled softly on it. He felt the man thread a hand into his hair as a surprised gasp filled his ears. Not quite sure what to do he brought his hands up; his right to hold the base of the shaft while his left, he placed on Voldemort's hip joint for balance as he leaned heavily on that hand. He began to move his head up and down, wrapping his tongue around it, he followed the vein along the underside to the tip where he flicked his tongue over the slit. Voldemort tightened his hand on his hair and bucked his hips at the action. Harry gagged as it went too far down his throat and he pulled back slightly to try and get a hold of his gag reflex, but Voldemort pulled out completely. It took a moment but Harry realized what had happened. Confused he looked up at the man, saliva and pre-cum glistening on his lips only to see a predatory look in his eye's.

"Did you see your friends Harry?" Voldemort asked calmly as he looked down at him. Harry slowly shook his head, unsure of the look in those eyes. A frown appeared on the Dark Lord's face.

"Really? Do tell me Harry. What happened down there to suddenly make you willing to do whatever it takes to please me. I know you would not otherwise be willing to do this." Voldemort said in a tone that brooked for no lies. Now caught, Harry didn't know what to do. Still filled with unbearable pain and fear for his friends and the confusion of listening to Bella or telling Voldemort. His brain was over taxed and he just sat back and cried. He was not usually an emotional person. He was always the strongest of the group at Hogwarts, but here in this place. He was small, a mere slave who was tortured beyond what was normal for a human; he was raped, he was beaten and he was threatened with not his own life but his friends as well. He was tired of attempting to remember so many rules and trying to follow them all at once. So many for so many different occasions and if he didn't get it right he was tortured.

So he sat and cried as he bleed on the carpet from his shredded back. He brought up his hands and put his face in them and cried.

He cried for everything and everyone he loved that had been hurt or tortured for his mistakes.

He cried for Hermione.

He cried for Ginny.

He cried for Draco.

And he cried for his lose of innocence.

As he cried he felt a piece of him break and whither away to die.

**Author's Note:**

I'm soooo sorry for being gone so long! **I moved out again.** **So once again, I have no ****Internet.** Once I start college I can use the Internet there so don't worry, **I will figure this out!** Also I was in a huge stump where instead of a brick wall in front of me, it fell over and landed on me! That's how bad it was. So I resolved myself to picking up a pick-ax and bursting through that damn wall! And viola! **I got on a writing frenzy where I finished this whole chapter in two nights! Boo-ya! I love all you guys who stuck with me through it all!** Even though you probably hate me for posting a chapter every six months. **I promise I'll try harder! ****The next chapter will probably be small so it shouldn't take long. It will be part II of this one, I was going to put it all together but I thought I'd give Harry's back a rest before It's put to a more strenuous use in the bedroom by Voldy! This Chapter is my longest yet!**** I thought I'd give you guys something special!****Please Read Below!**

**If you haven't guessed it then I'll just tell you. This blank memory that he can't recall is when he blew up the room with pure, raw magic. It's just a small taste at just how powerful Harry truly is, but I don't want Snape or the Order to know just yet how powerful he really is.**

**Thank You lots!**


	11. Choices

"Carry me through these dark times with your lighted wings." ~By Me **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter The quote thing above is by me so don't steal it!**

**Chapter 11: Choices**

Harry cringed and attempted to lay as still as possible as Snape poured healing ointment down his back, and without any attempt to be gentle, smeared it across the cuts and gashes. Neither said a word to each other as Voldemort stood with his arms crossed not five feet away staring down at them. Harry couldn't read the expression on his face. It looked like anger, resentment, and something akin to concern and regret, but Harry was sure he was mistaken.

Obviously he was because he couldn't get a good look at the man's face anyway without being blatantly obvious about it. Also it could be that he had passed out from the pain once already and would still be out if it hadn't been for Snape reviving him; now he was just delirious. He whimpered as the salve burned his open wounds. Bloody towels were strewn all around him used to try and staunch the blood-flow. He lay meekly on his stomach not uttering a sound except for small whimpers when it became to much for him. He didn't quite know what was going on yet.

He was raped, beaten to an inch of his life, did the unthinkable with his enemy, then healed? After his escape he thought Voldemort would do worse to him and then go after his friends. If that was so, then why was he here now standing by his side while he went through almost the same amount of pain healing as it took to get him in this state. None of this made any sense to him. A wash of pain shot up his spine and he clenched his tear-filled eyes shut and gave a soft gasping keen.

"Are you almost done Severus?" Voldemort asked in a deadly quiet tone.

"Almost my Lord. The damage was rather extensive." Snape murmured complacently as he began wiping Harry's back clean of the coagulated blood and salve. With each wipe, clean new skin began to show through the bloody gel-like substance. Harry gave a sigh of relief as the tingling pain dissipated and let his head fall to the plush carpet. With the pain now gone, only a cool relief was left along with a stiff soreness to his muscles.

"Will there be scarring?" Voldemort's voice asked softly as Harry dozed lightly, finally free of the constant pain that had been wracking his body.

"No my Lord. There will be no scarring. The potions I created are too strong to leave any signs of the punishment. His back will look like nothing has ever touched it." Snape's words swirled in his head as he attempted to make sense of the conversation. Suddenly he was being picked up bridal style and held within strong comforting arms. Blearily he looked up to see Voldemort biding Snape a good job and a goodbye. Turning Voldemort carried him into the darkened bedroom. The memories of what had happened in the conjoining bathroom made him tense and shudder. Unsure of what to do he let himself be lowered down onto the bed.

Looking up, he met red predatory eyes that stared down at him with a fierceness that shook his very core. Then lips met his and fire lanced through his body. All traces of sleep vanished and he was filled with a hunger as he turned his face up to allow for a better access. Gasping as Voldemort pulled back he brought his hands up to pull him back down but his wrists were suddenly encased in Voldemort's powerful grip and held up above his head. Flashes of familiarity went through him and he stiffened up as nervousness flooded him. This was so much like before, but not quite the same. Instead of rough, and callous; this was slow and passionate. Fiery lips grazed along his jaw causing it to quiver and trailed down along his throat. Following some invisible line that hit his erogenous spots perfectly.

Images of meeting Hermione and Ginny for the first time as well as his first argument with Draco flashed through his mind. Their young and innocent faces preserved in his memory, and he knew right then and there that he would give up anything to keep them safe. As he realized this and made his final decision he allowed himself to submit so that they would not suffer. Just this once perhaps he could redeem himself enough to where they would not be hurt. Pushing all this aside once he made his decision he allowed himself to indulge in his teenage hormones. Something that he had been refusing since the beginning.

He threw back his head and moaned as he relaxed in the man's grip. Lips brushed lightly across his collarbone while teeth grazed and nipped at his skin. His eyes snapped open when his right nipple was suddenly encased in heat. He arched up into the touch wanting more. He let nothing cross his mind except for the desire of the moment. Letting himself go, he groaned wantonly as he pushed his head back into the pillow, his body arching towards Voldemort. Sensing no resistance, Voldemort let his hands go, trailing his own down Harry's chest to settle on his hips as he moved his inviting mouth to the other hard bud. Harry's body quivered and he brought his hands down, one to dig his nails into the man's back and the other to tangle in Voldemort's silky black hair. He clutched at him, attempting to bring him even closer than he was. Soft laughter echoed in the tense room.

"If we keep going there will be no stopping this time." Voldemort said as he pulled back, his hair mussed, a lazy smirk on his face. Harry stared up at him for a moment unsure of what was going on in his chest. He suddenly realized that he truly wanted this. Not for his friends but for himself. He had wanted this for some time now, and was just now realizing how deep that yearning went. Realization flashed in his eyes as he stared up at Voldemort. In the Dark Lord's place was a young man with curly black hair hanging down into crimson eyes. It was hard to think of him as a Dark Lord seeing him that way. He was just Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Sure of himself now, Harry dragged _Tom_ back down and gave him a ravishing kiss for good measure. Startled for only a moment, Voldemort began were he had left off. Their bodies entwined together as hands roved over each other. Harry shuddered underneath the overwhelming sensations as he ran his hands over Toms biceps as he held on for dear life as Tom once more made his way down, his tongue flicking out to caress the smooth planes of Harry's stomach. Sighing in contentment Harry allowed his eyes to slip closed and focused on Toms mouth on him, the way his teeth dragged across his skin in a soft bite, the way his tongue flicked out as if to soothe the reddened skin, and the way his lips kissed lovingly before moving on. It was bliss. His head was filled with euphoria as he writhed underneath the skillful ministrations of the man on top of him.

This was so much different that everything they'd done before. Before it was passion and lust, this was well, Harry didn't know what exactly it was but it was slow and delicate. It was as though Tom wanted to taste every part of his body, and Harry wanted to explore Toms body as his fingertips grazed over the hardened muscles and followed the tiny dips and grooves that made Tom Riddle. Everything was flying by in a hazy fog of passion, pain burst through it like a red flare and Harry stiffened up as Tom held him close. He blinked back tears as he felt Tom inside him, it was almost too much for him to handle and he clung to the strong shoulders. Slowly the pain ebbed away and Harry relaxed as Tom began to move. Stars exploded in Harry's mind and he gasped at the strange sensation of Tom moving inside him. Pleasure spiked up his spine and he arched up into Tom gasping from the intensity. It was literally mind-blowing. They were moving together, their bodies entwined so closely there was no space between them. It was almost as if they were one. Harry actually cried at the beauty of it all, as well as the fact that it had to be with the one single man he hated the most.

* * *

Harry groaned tiredly as he shifted on the silk bed. He hurt in places he didn't even know existed before! He settled back down when a strong arm slid around his waist and held him tightly against a muscular chest. Exhausted he allowed images of the night to flash in his mind, the sensations and intense pleasure he remembered well, but It was the loving nature he recalled the best. It was so unlike what Bellatrix did to him that he felt a deep pain in his chest at the thought of it. His eyes snapped open as the memory of that horrific encounter filled his mind. He shuddered and curled his knees up to his chest. Merlin, what was he going to do! He had to tell Voldemort, but he didn't want to be hurt again especially after that night. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared into the darkness of the room barely beginning to brighten with the morning rays.

He started as he felt a hand rubbing his arm up and down comfortingly. His heart stuttered as guilt grew like a thorn inside him. He knew Voldemort was awake and he knew there was a constant threat of him reading his mind, and at that moment in time Harry almost wished he would so that it wouldn't haunt him anymore. Lips descended on the outer shell of his ear and he closed his eyes in content. If only this moment could last and all the problems in the world just disappeared. If for just a moment he could forget he was sleeping with the Dark Lord and he was nothing more than a pet used for entertainment. If only his friends where free and living there lives well. If only Bellatrix didn't exist anymore. If only what she had done to him had never happened.

Suddenly he felt Voldemort stiffen up behind him. Harry froze as he slowly wiped his mind clear of thought. He hoped to all the great powers of Merlin that Voldemort had not been listening in. Although he had hoped it would happen he was afraid of the repercussions. Just as suddenly as all this happened a knock sounded at the door of their apartment. Harry lay as still as possible not sure what to do when Voldemort didn't move to get up. The knock sounded again, almost hesitantly it seemed. Harry hoped to Merlin that Voldemort would just get up and answer it. Voldemorts arm tightened around him for an instant before releasing him as he slipped out of the bed. Harry lay still as a blush crept across his face, he knew the man was naked as the covers fell off his lean body. Harry pulled the blankets up to his eyes as he curled up suddenly cool from the lack of Voldemort's body heat.

If it weren't for him being so tense Harry would have fallen right back into the comforting embrace of sleep, but the thought of who was at the door kept coming back to him. What if it was Bellatrix? He shivered at the frightening thought, although he didn't know why he hadn't told Voldemort about it yet, he was afraid yes, but he could get her punished for what she had done to him, but then she would just go after his friends. He was mulling this over when suddenly the covers were pulled down from over his face. Startled; Harry peeked up to see ruby eyes observing him. Slowly Voldemort leaned down to him, Harry stiffened up and his eyes widened as that silky smooth voice whispered in his ear before Voldemort stood and left the room. Harry lay there frozen, his heart beating like a wild animal in his chest. Those words keep reverberating throughout his head.

"When I come back we're going to sit down and have a little chat. I want to know exactly what happened when I left this room. Every single detail Harry." Voldemort had told him. Harry shivered. He had broken his rule the instant he had left the room when he had spoken with Snape. That would for sure mean punishment for them both right there. Harry wasn't sure if he should lie or if he should just give everything up. If he lied and got caught Voldemort might not believe him about Bellatrix. He couldn't afford that chance, but he was currently on sturdy ground, he didn't want to loose that. Voldemort was sure to treat him and his friends better after last night, but if Harry told him everything then it would all disappear. Maybe he would even agree with Bellatrix that it was a suitable punishment for trying to see his friends. Although Harry knew that wouldn't happen considering how possessive Voldemort was, but he couldn't help thinking of the worst scenario.

As he stirred around and climbed out of bed he heard male voices coming from the sitting room. Self-conscious, he snatched his sleeping pants from the floor along with his boxers and slipped them on before he made his way to the bathroom. He instantly made a bee-line for the shower as he slipped out of his clothes and snagged a towel. He hesitated before stepping into the shower stall as he slung the towel on the bar by the door. The blood had all been cleaned up by house-elves obviously as there was no sign of the atrocity that had happened the day before. Shrugging off the strange feeling he turned the water on and let the heat melt away the soreness in his muscles. He blushed at some of the places his discomfort originated from, but strangely he did not regret what had happened. Slowly as he scrubbed himself down he came across bruises and bite marks littering his body. Feeling a strange sense of fascination he ran his fingers over the marks. In way he loved them, they were a symbol that he was claimed by another, but he hated the man who had claimed him.

It was all so confusing. He sat down on the floor of the shower and curled up underneath the hot spray of water. It felt wonderful to have that hot water rain down on him and run over his skin. It felt like tiny little hands massage him. The heat wrapped around him and dispelled his shivers from the cool air outside the shower. Just as he felt like nodding off the shower door opened and in stepped a naked Voldemort. Harry blushed and looked away as tension flared up in him. Every time the two of them had been in the shower together it never turned out pleasantly for Harry. However, as tense as he was he didn't move from his spot on the floor. He liked where he was and didn't want to give it up. Voldemort watched him silently as he moved behind him. Harry was conscious of the man's eyes on his back but he didn't move, he just sat there with his head down on his knees.

Strong arms slipped around his shoulders as Voldemort settled behind him, Harry froze as the older man wrapped his legs around him. He didn't know why he was so tense about being so close without any clothes on considering the fact that he'd done much worse with the man, but he just felt uncomfortable with their bodies pressed so close together. He expected Voldemort to say something or do something, but he continued to wait without avail. They both just sat their underneath the sooting hot spray, in a way Harry figured it was quite intimate both curled up together in the shower, but he thought Voldemort wanted something more and it turned out he was wrong. When it appeared he wasn't going to do anything Harry relaxed into the slick chest behind him, and once more allowed himself to drown in the soothing onslaught of water.

Both of them sat there for how long Harry didn't know, it was like all his worries had washed away down the drain with the rest of the water and soap. Being like this wasn't so bad, he smiled sadly as he thought that if everyone else saw this side of Voldemort he wouldn't seem so scary. As if reading his mind Voldemort squeezed him softly and stood up. Harry glanced up at him as he saw a hand in front of him. Blinking lazily he slipped his hand into the larger one, and was pulled up to his feet.

"If we didn't have pressing issues to deal with kitten I would have loved to stay here a while longer. As it stands you never answered my question from last night." Voldemort said as he lifted Harry's chin so that he had to look into those red eyes. Fear built up inside him to where he was acutely aware of everything around him, but he didn't let it overwhelm him. He knew this had to be done and there was no escaping it. Lowering his eyes he gave a small nod before he turned off the water and they both exited the shower. Standing there on the tiled floor wet and naked before Lord Voldemort was a strange and frightening experience. Shivering he wrapped his towel around himself as he felt hungry eyes watching him. It was awkward now, after what they had done, Harry didn't really know how to act. Should he continue to rebel or should he just stay meek and submissive.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he noticed Voldemort leaving the bathroom, silently he dried off and scrubbed at his wet hair before following, wondering if he finally would be able to wear actual clothes again. He stood outside the closet his nerves clawing at him from the inside as the longer this was drawn out. A pair of pants and silk button up were tossed to him startling him from his thoughts. Grabbing the clothes he ran to a corner of the room where he couldn't be seen and quickly tossed on his clothes. He was buttoning up his emerald shirt when Voldemort walked out of the closet impeccably dressed. Harry ran his hand down the front of the shirt as he tucked it into his black dress pants. He slipped on a pair of black socks as he struggled to follow the man into the sitting room. As he straightened up, he noticed that Snape was sitting on the coach reading a newspaper. As soon as he saw Voldemort he jumped up and knelled down.

"My Lord." he murmured reverently.

"You may stand Severus." Voldemort said as he waved his hand at him. He settled in the armchair next to the coach as Snape sat back down as well. Harry stood to the right of Voldemort's chair, snitches fluttering about in his stomach as he refused to look at Snape.

"Now Severus and I have had an interesting conversation Harry. Now, I would like to know if what you say has any truth to his statement of facts. So tell me pet what happened when I left you yesterday?" Voldemort said as he motioned Harry to come forward. Frozen Harry wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't expecting him to ask Snape. What if their stories weren't the same? Breathing heavily he moved forward and steeled himself with a bit of Gryffindor backbone. It would have to be done.

" After you left Professor Snape asked what had angered you so, and what had happened to me. I told him everything so he could evaluate my progress. I am sorry, I broke your rule!" Harry said as he began shaking at the blank look on Voldemort's face. Voldemort motioned for him to continue as Harry had merely trailed off.

"After he left I grew worried about my friends and decided to go see them. So I left for the dungeons. I didn't get to make it there because Bellatrix caught me and the rest you know." Harry said as his resolve left him and he couldn't mention any of what had happened. Voldemort watched him silently for a moment before standing.

"Severus you have been duley punished for breaking the rules I had set out for you with Harry. Seeing as this is now done, you're dismissed. Harry won't be joining you for any lessons today." Voldemort said as he ignored Harry for the moment. Heaving a sigh in relief, Harry thought it was all over until Voldemort turned to him.

"Now, pet. What happened that you are not telling me?" Voldemort said with a strange glint in his eyes. Harry gasped slightly as he took a trembling step back.

"Nothing." Harry stuttered out defensively. Voldemort advanced on him until he ran into the wall behind him.

"Did you forget your place Harry. Obviously you need more training if you can't even remember who I am to you." he hissed as he put his hand up beside Harry's head.

"Nothing Master, I'm sorry." Harry whispered hoarsely, his trembling grew even more as Voldemort stood over him, his body seeming to surround Harry completely.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?!" Voldemort suddenly screamed in his face. Startled Harry started shaking violently as his breathing became erratic.

"I-I, she didn't-" he began but stopped when he saw the murderous look on Voldemort's face. He knew he had to tell him, but saying it out loud only brought back the memory of it happening. Telling him would only make it real, that it had really happened.

"She used my collar, an-and she took me into a room. I didn't WANT to! I didn't! I tried to get away, but she- she made me!" Harry struggled to get it out but he couldn't as the memories flashed through his mind and he choked on his sobs. Shaking and crying his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. The memory of what had happened rampaged through his mind. He was barely aware as Voldemort stepped back from him, before whirling around and stalking out the door, his robes billowing out behind him with a deadly ferocity.

**Author's Note:**** Hello To All! I just want to say that I'm grateful beyond imagining to those of you who have stuck with me and waited so long for an update. The Only excuse I have is well, none. I joined the Army and I've been so extremely busy that I've hardly had time for an actual life ever since I got back. I haven't written in ages and this is the first thing i've decided to update. I have so many stories, (most of which are actual books I'm working on) that have been on hiatus and have collected dust. I thought this had better be my top priority because I've read each and every one of your reviews and I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. The next chapter I have sketched out on a piece of paper so hopefully it won't take me very long to write. This only took two days. So even if I get into another block I promise to post what I've got so far, so that you at least have something to go on.**

**Thank you All So Very Much! I Love All Of You!!!!**

**~Dark-Angelsan~**


	12. Vengeance

"Carry me through these dark times with your lighted wings." ~By Me **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter The quote thing above is by me so don't steal it!**

**Chapter 12:Vengeance**

Memories flashed through his mind, images and thoughts; however he was detached from everything. It seemed he was a spectator to his own mind needless to say his body. Harry could hardly focus on the pulsing in his head that made his vision waver and fade. His breathing and heartbeat filling his ears to a deafening degree. He could not think, he couldn't. If he did then he might think this was the end, the end of everything. Voldemort had left in such a way that fear and terror filled him to the point he had been sick.

Shaking uncontrollably Harry just knew Voldemort had left to kill his friends, it was all over he was dirty, unwanted, and useless now. Instead of focusing on what he couldn't handle his mind focused on the vomit that was on the carpet. He had to clean it, if he didn't clean it Voldemort would be so angry he might whip him again. Frantically Harry staggered to his feet, and mindlessly ran to the bathroom grabbing a towel and dampening it he rushed out to the living room again. Focused only on cleaning his mess, he barely noticed the elf until he saw the little one cleaning up the mess. Dropping down on his knees he started scrubbing at the floor.

"Master, I takes care of this! Please do not worry! It is be cleaned!" the little elf spurted out in horror. Harry didn't hear him though, and just continued to scrub at the floor furiously. Uneasy the little elf noticed the strange look on his masters face stepping back, before disappearing with a 'pop'. Suddenly an explosion rocked the very foundation of the castle. Freezing Harry snapped out of his crazed state, cold dread took over his body as he bolted for the doors bursting through them with enough force that they hit the walls. Not sure where exactly to go Harry dashed down the hallway and headed towards the stairs, he had to find Voldemort before it was too late. He would give his own life to save his friends if that's what it would take.

As he ran down the stairs as fast as he could his heart hammering, he heard the screams; female screams. His first thought was Hermoine, then Ginny no no no NO! He couldn't loose them! Breathing heavily, and practically flying down the stairs Harry rounded the corner that led to a corridor somewhere near Snape's office the screams reverberated throughout the corridor dust clouded the air, and debris lay strewn across the stone floor. It looked like a small bomb went off. Startled at the state of things Harry stopped and slowly moved forward covering his nose with his hand and squinting his eyes through the cloud of dust to try and find the source of the screams that now pierced his ears with a fierceness that could rupture his ear drums.

Finally he saw a tall dark figure standing in the middle of the hall a dark fearsome aura emanating from him that almost made Harry drop to his knees in terror. It had to be Voldemort! Smothering his urge to flee, he stumbled towards him, he had to stop him from hurting his friends anymore than he already had. As he finally reached him it was as though there was a circular barrier surrounding Voldemort that was perfectly clear of the dust cloud. As he pulled his hand away from his face, and reached forward to grab Voldemort's arm to stop him, Harry frantically looked around Voldemort to see what was happening, and froze.

His hand that hovered just behind Voldemort started shaking. He was confused, relieved, and terrified all at once. Before him laying on the ground in a writhing bloody mass was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Uncertain now he pulled his hand away from Voldemort, and began to step back but was stopped at the icy voice that called out to him.

"Hello Harry my pet." Voldemort's whisper barely audible, but deadly enough to make Harry's blood run cold. Terrified Harry couldn't make his throat work, he couldn't find his voice, and he collapsed to his knees as the overwhelming aura that surrounded Voldemort seemed to reach out and surround him. Shaking uncontrollably Harry watched with wide eyes, as Voldemort ceased torturing Bellatrix and turned his attention to Harry. Walking forward the few steps that seperated them Voldemort reached out towards his face.

To Harry it seemed as though Death himself was reaching for his soul, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. As Voldemort touched his face he thought it would be the end. However, nothing happened, no blackness consumed him in eternal death. His fingertips just barely grazed Harry's face for a moment as those crimson red eyes met his own and stared at him with a look Harry could not recognize. Bellatrix's bloody gurgles broke the intense moment, and Voldemort dropped his hand away from his face and turned away.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch what isn't yours? However;" Voldemort began, pausing for a moment as he circled her body like an Alpha predator.

"However, this time you touched something that belongs to me, and it will be such a long time before it will be over for you." he said as he closed in his circle and crouched near where her head was, staring down at her bloody terrified face.

"Yesssss, it will be such a long time before I'm done with you. You will not rest, you will not sleep, you will never have a moments peace for you will be too busy screaming." He hissed menacingly.

"You will be too busy screaming for death to save you from me." He finished before he snapped his fingers and two death eaters appeared out of the darkness of the corridor and dragged her screaming body away to the dungeons.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out to you all. I have had so much going on in my life that I never thought i'd see the day where I could sit down and start up the next chapter! After moving so many times I actually lost all the notes I had on this FanFic, and couldn't remember everything I had originally planned. But then today I found them, re-read everything I had written, and thought this must be fate that after looking for these notes for years I randomly find them today! Then looking back on it I hated myself for even writing that scene with Bellatrix and what she did UGH! Lol, I keep thinking there must have been a reason! But as of right now I'm actually working on the next chapter! Sorry this one is sooooo short, but I wanted to post something immediately for all of you who have waited for so long! Thank you for sticking with me and this FanFic! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within this week, that's my goal anyway, and it will definitely be longer. :)


	13. Pet Consort

**"Carry me through these dark times with your lighted wings." ~By Me ****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J. K. Rowling has the fabulous honor of claiming everything to do with Harry Potter The quote thing above is by me so don't steal it! ;p**

**Chapter 13: Pet Consort**

Silence can be so intense at times that it is deafening. Harry shifted on his pillow uneasily, feeling lost he looked around the room he was in. It was Voldemort's bedroom, everything appeared normal, however it wasn't. The bed had not been slept in for 3 days now, Harry had been to uncomfortable sleeping in it when the images of their previous activity flashed in his mind bringing a deep flush across his face. So he had settled for moving some pillows around on the floor and sleeping on them. He had not seen Voldemort since that day; after Bellatrix was taken away Voldemort had turned to him with a strange look on his face, and then walked away from him not saying a word.

Harry had merely sat there unsure of what to do when Snape found him, and told him to go back to Voldemort's chambers. However even though he hadn't seen him, he knew he visited the rooms. Every now and then when Harry was sleeping he could feel a presence standing over him, but when he would wake with a start there would be nobody there. However the trace sent of a spicy, heady cologne filled the room Harry loved that smell it was so enticing, and he could breathe it in all day happily. However, the only downside was that it belonged to Voldemort himself which made Harry pout his lips.

Disoriented with the way things had taken a turn for, Harry wandered around the chambers finally deciding to spend most of his time reading ancient tomes in Voldemort's grand library room. He had a feeling Voldemort was down in his work room below, but he didn't have the nerve to seek him out. Besides, this was the first time he felt free in,...well he didn't know for sure how long he'd been here. Startled by that thought Harry stood up and wandered into the library where he climbed the spiral staircase to the circular balcony area that went around the room holding more book cases. He moved towards an area in the back where there was a small window that overlooked the vast forest surrounding the castle grounds.

He had discovered this little piece of paradise the day before when he was searching through the shelves. It was too small for him to fit through so escape was not an option, but he settled down on the little chaise lounge he had requested from a House elf, and stared dreamily out the window. He could almost imagine himself on his Firebolt souring up into the sky the wind blowing in his hair, and leaving all his troubles down on the earth.

A door slamming loudly startled him out of his dreamy state, and he jumped up heart hammering in his chest. The silence that had settled over the place for 3 days straight had been shattered. Curious as to who it was, he walked to the railing that looked down into the floor below, and peered down at the entryway that led to the living room. Unsure if he should call out to whoever it was he stayed silent waiting with baited breath. Suddenly footsteps sounded out moving fiercely towards the library, then suddenly there he was; Voldemort. Stunned at his appearance Harry stared down at him, as he looked around the room then up to the second floor. His eyes seemed to strip everything apart before finally settling on him.

"Get down here!" he snarled at him making Harry jump out of his skin. Scrambling towards the spiral staircase it felt as though he had left his stomach behind somewhere. He moved down the stairs quickly, maybe he found out about the lounge chair. Going pale with the thought, Harry quickly ran towards him unsure of how far he was supposed to stop he decided about 5 feet away was good. Keeping his head bowed down, and his hands fiddled with the hem of the large shirt he was wearing he awaited his judgment. However it wasn't exactly what he thought.

Suddenly he was grabbed by his upper arms, and pulled forward into a fierce kiss. He didn't even have a chance to react, it felt as though he was being consumed. Voldemort's lips moved on his with a savage passion that he couldn't keep up with, a tongue forcefully made it's way into his mouth and ravaged it. Hands roamed over his body before settling on his ass pulling him up to where his legs were wrapped around Voldemort's waist. Breathless, he tried to gasp in between the kisses, but couldn't get any air in. Then just as suddenly as it happened he was deposited back onto the ground, and Vodemort was a swirling cloak disappearing through the door leaving a thoroughly shagged, yet horrifically confused Harry behind.

Once again Harry was lost. After Voldemort had come and gone in the blink of an eye he went into the living room, and sat on the couch staring at the front door half expecting him to come storming back in and explain what just happened. He sat there, and sat there. He didn't know how much time had gone by, but the only thought on his mind was how strange Voldemort was acting. Almost like he hated Harry, but not really hating him at the same time. Maybe this was some sort of test. Puzzled Harry got up to go back to day dreaming when suddenly the doors burst open. Whirling around Harry's eyes grew big when he saw black robes sweeping around a pissed off looking Severus Snape. Randomly the thought went through his mind, _those poor doors I wonder how many times they've been slammed open like that_.

"Potter! What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?!" Snape barked at him as he continued to storm forwards. Snapping out of his random thought, Harry frowned.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" he asked. Snape sighed heavily as he came to a stop in front of him dragging a hand down his face.

"Potter, what exactly is going on between you and the Dark Lord?" he asked resigned. Harry blushed at the question, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing!" he said hastily,

"He hasn't even been here in days! Well, except today, but that was only for like a minute, and he was acting weird." he muttered at the end as he looked off to the side.

"Obviously he hasn't been up here, he's been torturing Lestrange and rampaging throughout the whole castle! Everyone's terrified, he's threatening to do the same thing to anyone else who even thinks about touching what's his. He's being overly possessive of you, and what's more he's not hiding it. When he's not making people piss themselves in abject terror he disappears from the castle completely. What happened between you two the last time you were together?" Snape explained. Harry frowned he didn't know Voldemort very well, but that actually sounded like what he thought he would act like so he didn't see the issue.

"I don't want to talk about it Snape, it's not anything important." he said as he turned to walk away. Snape grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Tell me NOW!" he snapped at him. Suddenly reminded of Potions class Harry cringed away from him, before nodding and taking a deep breath.

"Well we finally...uh...ya." he said simply as he shrugged his shoulder and blushed deeply looking away. God, why did he have to talk about stuff like this! Why couldn't it be forgotten, seriously it's not like it'll happen again! He was consumed with carnal desire, and upset and wanted to forget what had happened. It's not like it actually meant anything.

"GOD Potter! Do you know what this means?" Snape yelled in exasperation. Looking back up at him Harry wondered if strangely Snape could read his thoughts. Then mentally smacked himself, of course Snape could, but did he?

"He's claimed you, physically and publicly. He has never done this before, you must mean something to him you are not just a pet anymore in his eyes. Perhaps you are; yes just perhaps." Snape mumbled to himself pacing the living room floor. Harry watched in confusion.

"Perhaps I am what professor?" Harry asked breaking Snape's pacing and grabbing his attention. Snape gave him a deep observing look, almost like he was examining him.

"Potter! This might sound strange, but how did he treat you? Was he caring or merely straight forward with it? Has anything else happened between the two of you since then?" Snape asked with an uncomfortable look on his face. Harry blushed deeply, he couldn't believe he was asking something like this, but it must be important.

"Well he was different, different than his usual self. If he wasn't the Dark Lord and an evil torture loving maniac i'd say he was almost caring-ish. I mean it was nothing, it meant nothing it just happened. It won't happen again!" Harry started off uncomfortably, but he couldn't imagine the man he was with that night was the same man that lashed his back to shreds, tortured his friends, killed his parents, and hurt numerous amounts of people. However thinking about those things made his heart clench, and he didn't know why. But he just couldn't let himself fall to Voldemort's plot! Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he noticed Snape was looking at him with concern.

"Then, after everything happened he didn't come back for a few days, but earlier he came in here all pissed off grabbed me, and well...kissed me and stuff then just as suddenly left in a big huff." he said as he plopped back onto the couch. That was one thing he was enjoying, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Perhaps you are now to be his consort." Snape said as he brought a hand up to his chin in thought. Confused, Harry looked at him hard before thinking about what he just said. Consort, wasn't that something like a polite word for concubine? Paling Harry jumped to his feet.

"No, no no! I'm not some sort of consort thing, I didn't make a contract to be that! I'm barely able to deal with being his so called "pet" right now without drowning him in the bath tub! "It" may have happened, and he can act weird all he wants, but i'm putting a stop to this! I'm not some whore, or something he can just have when he wants, and whatever he wants!" Harry ranted his mind reeling out of control. Snape watched him for a moment.

"Calm down Potter! This could either be a good thing, or a bad thing. Being a Pet Consort might not be so bad, if you're willing you won't be tortured as much, and neither will your friends. If you're good enough he may even, possibly let them go." Snape said slowly as if thinking out loud. Harry stopped, his friends could be let go? They could be safe and sound at home? This was great! It was fantastic, it was the exact leverage he needed! However, a thought creeped up on him and stopped his excitement short. What would he have to do, or agree to in order for this to happen?

The smile on his face disappeared. Suddenly he began to realize the choice that was looming ahead. A choice of betraying his family, friends, and himself to become Voldemort's obedient master loving Pet Consort in order to save them, or betraying his friends and let them suffer and die because he refused. Either way it was the ultimate betrayal, he couldn't turn back once the choice was made.

**Please Read Author's Note!**

**Author's Note:** Another short chapter sorry guys! On my notes I had originally thrown everything into one chapter, but I want to go into more detail now that i've looked it all over. I hope this doesn't sound like I'm rushing, but it's a ton better than what I originally had from like 3 years ago. Voldemort will be acting kind of weird and different from how I've had him all through this fic, because now he's realizing that he really does care for Harry, and he's not used to that. SO if he seems different that's why. There's a big event that is coming soon, and the relationship between Harry and Voldemort needs to be progressed by that time, and it's only like 5 chapters or so away from happening! Anyways! As a Pet Consort Harry will still be treated the same way he is now, but maybe a bit more caringly (unless he does something lol) but just adding the Consort part to the name will let everyone know that Harry is not only Voldemort's pet, but also his lover. So with this info people will have to treat him with more respect than he has been treated, but Voldy can do whatever he wants with him. :) I hope you like this, sorry if this chapter seems like a filler chapter, it kind of is but I needed to explains things, and gets the ball rolling. The next chapter will be better, and lots more Voldy action! Love you guys, and really appreciate the reviews! I have them automatically sent to my email so I read each and every one of them! If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask!

**Please RxR Love You Guys! Digital cookies and brownies for all! xD**


End file.
